Sometimes you can't make it on your own
by NozomiiCleito
Summary: New Resume! Cinco años han pasado desde el trágico acontecimiento que los separo, se han hecho demasiado daño, pero nada puede borrar la dulce sensación de los momentos compartidos, la complicidad y silente cariño... "Lo podremos superar algún día?" Mimato- Sorato- Takari - Jotherine-Kyozumi (Izzy x Zoe) y principalmente Michi
1. Capítulo I: Make a Memory (Prologue)

**Disclaimer~ Los personajes y terminología específica de la presente historia no me pertenecen, Todos sus derechos son adjudicados a sus respectivos autores, Akiyoshi Hongo y sus empresas distibuidoras: Bandai y TOEI Animation.**

Capítulo I: Make a Memory (Prologue)

**How's your life? it's been a while **  
**God it's good to see you smile **  
**I see you reaching for your keys **  
**Looking for a reason not to leave **

**If you don't know if you should stay **  
**If you don't say what's on your mind **  
**Baby just breathe **  
**There's nowhere else tonight we should be…**

**_ Bon Jovi_**

* * *

Sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, aún aquellos recuerdos le dolían como nunca en su vida imaginó que algo podía dolerle, daba igual cuanto bien y felicidad intentara esparcir en el mundo, nunca conseguiría resarcirse del daño que había ocasionado. Hay dolores que calan demasiado profundo en lo más frágil de tu alma y no sofocan su tormento jamás. Se sobrecogió, sintiendo una repentina opresión en el pecho, el dolor se le clavaba cual agujas, mientras aquellos recuerdos la embargaban sin piedad, sin tregua alguna para su maltrecho corazón.

~Flashback~

_-Palmon, hay que darnos prisa! –La voz de Mimi sonaba urgente, su compañera digimon sabía que no era nada sensato… Pero siendo sinceros… Cuándo en su endemoniada vida, Mimi Tachikawa había sido sensata? Era una pregunta retórica, aún así, Palmon jamás podría negarle eso, la veía agitada y abatida por el recorrido, su rostro ceniciento y su cabello enmarañado, hablaban a las claras de la gravedad de la situación, puesto que la muchacha siempre era sumamente cuidadosa con su apariencia._

_"No podrás cuidar ni querer bien a nadie si primero no te quieres y te cuidas tú misma. No es la apariencia lo que importa, es demostrarte a ti misma que te aprecias" _

_Era el consejo que siempre le había dado su madre. Podía resultarle frívolo y superficial a muchos, pero ella sentía que debía estar radiante siempre… por dentro y por fuera, su cuerpo era un santuario y debía ser el reflejo fiel de su alma, nunca había pretendido que nadie la comprendiera y durante muchos años había hecho oídos sordos a los comentarios malintencionados respecto a su manera de comportarse; aún así eran cosas sin importancia, críticas que desoía por completo a menos que vinieran de alguien a quién realmente ella apreciara._

_-Mimi… no lo se… estás herida, por eso los demás no quisieron que fueras con ellos- le cuestionó Palmon haciendo uso de su único as bajo la manga, días atrás Mimi con su habitual atropello había caído por un barranco y se había lesionado severamente el tobillo derecho, caminar le resultaba tortuoso y se la pasaba quejándose, sin embargo desde lo sucedido la noche anterior ya no se la oía refunfuñar ni maldecir por el dolor, se estaba comportando como un ente y Palmon se sentía completamente frustrada por no poder ayudarla.-_

_-Escucha… hemos dejado a Tk y Kari en manos de Piximon y Leomon, te aseguro que ellos los cuidarán bien, pero nosotras debemos ir, debemos ayudar a encontrar a Tai y Agumon! Son nuestros amigos… si algo les sucediera… si nosotras no hubiéramos hecho nada para evitar un desenlace trágico, cómo crees que nos sentiríamos? Cómo seguiríamos adelante con eso? Ellos… sin importar las adversidades, no lo pensarían dos veces, acudirían a salvarnos… ya lo han hecho… ahora ellos nos necesitan, no les podemos fallar…-vale, no hacía falta que se lo dijera dos veces… Diablos! Esta niña era una profesional en lo que a persuasivos golpes bajos respectaba… Pero no podía negarle cuánta razón llevaba, sus amigos jamás las hubieran abandonado, y ellas no lo harían, sin importar el desenlace, ella protegería a su niña elegida y a aquellos que fueran importantes para ella. Ojalá jamás pudiera romper esa silente promesa que se había hecho a sí misma, no soportaría ver la tristeza o la decepción apoderándose del gesto dulce y adorable de aquella niña que se había convertido en su mejor amiga._

~Fin Flashback~

A Mimi se le atoró un nudo en la garganta, mientras abrazaba sobre su pecho su ejemplar viejo y desgastado del libro "Los viajes de Gulliver" y una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de ella, mientras la suave voz de la azafata anunciaba en cuatro diferentes idiomas que el avión en que estaban viajando estaba a punto de aterrizar.

-Taichi… -susurró para sí misma, presionando los párpados en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar, solo recordar su nombre le ocasionaba una tristeza infinita, un vacío que no podía llenar con nada, por más que lo hubiera intentando inefablemente durante los últimos cinco años.

.

* * *

**Aló queridos lectores! Aquí me tienen con mi primer Michi en proceso... realmente llevo un par de días leyendo hermosos fics sobre esta parejita encantadora y me fascina la idea de poder compartir con ustedes este espacio, voy a tratar de actualizar a menudo y retomar mi fic de Inuyasha que abandoné hace tiempo para dedicarme a otros proyectos, la verdad es que no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso, así sea algo que solo yo leo, de modo que trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana este fic y otro dia de la semana el de Inu, para avanzar con ambos... No se que tan largo será este fic... pero prometo intensidad, mucho humor, muchos drama también, romance, lemon, locura, mucha aventura y flashbacks... Cuaqlqueir error conceptual que osberven en lo relativo al digimundo, por favor haganmelo saber y de inemdiato me encargaré de corregirlo... **

**Muchas gracias a quienes lean y espero reviews o les mandaré a Wargreymon! wahahaha...**

Dewa Matta...

Nozomii Chan!~


	2. Capitulo II: Gomenasai

**Capítulo II: Gomenasai**

**What I thought wasn't mine**  
**In the light**  
**Was one of a kind,**  
**A precious pearl**

**When I wanted to cry**  
**I couldn't cause **  
**I Wasn't allowed**

**Gomenasai for everything**  
**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**  
**Gomenasai till the end**  
**I never needed a friend**  
**Like I do now**

_** tATu**_

* * *

Se ajustó el cinturón y guardo su libro en su bolso de mano, siguiendo las instrucciones dadas por los altavoces, quería sacudirse esos recuerdos, librarse de ellos de una vez por todas, aún se le hacía increíble todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, aún luego de cinco años no conseguía acostumbrarse a su ausencia…- Ya han pasado cinco años, Taichi…-se susurró a sí misma, dejando sus memorias a un lado por un rato; no veía la hora de llegar, descendería en el aeropuerto de Tokyo y se encontraría con los sonrientes rostros de Matt, TK y el Señor Ishida que seguramente la habrían ido a buscar como cada vez que ella los visitaba, ni siquiera se soñaban que esta vez se quedaría. No estaba segura de que le deparaba esta nueva etapa de su vida, pero necesitaba echar raíces en algún lado, sus padres se lo habían cuestionado mucho, deseaban más que nada que ella regresara a Norteamérica con ellos, pero ella extrañaba el aire familiar de Odaiba, el sitio en que había acontecido su infancia, en que había hecho sus más grandes amigos… aquel lugar en que se había convertido en una niña elegida… Nuevamente ese desasosiego se apoderó de ella, sintió un repentino deseo de gritar y supo bien que no era vértigo, pánico, claustrofobia ni ninguna patraña de esas, era el agudo aguijón del pasado punzando en lo más austero de su ser.

Veinte minutos después ya había pisado tierra firme, entregó su pasaporte, su boleto de abordaje, y el resto de papeles que debían ser requisados antes de permitirle el ingreso definitivo al país.

-Bienvenida de regreso, Srta. Tachikawa.- ella solo agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza, amarrándose el largo cabello castaño en una cola de caballo, mientras esperaba en una larga cola a que le entregaran su equipaje. Sus ojos buscaban inquietos algún rostro conocido, algo que la hiciera sentir de regreso en casa, pero no había nadie allí y nuevamente se sintió vacía como un cascarón recién roto.

-Señorita…-una voz tenue la saco de sus cavilaciones-

-Rita cuánto? –cuestionó confundida mientras el afable ancianito detrás de ella le señalaba delante de sus ojos-

-Su equipaje… Me equivocó? –ella compuso una mueca de vergüenza, asintiendo ligeramente-

-S... Sí! Es mio… gracias… -susurró mientras entregaba el formulario de sus maletas al antipático oficial de aduanas para que cotejara los datos. Solo unos segundos más tarde le despachó sus dos maletas, las cuales ella recibió con absoluta dignidad sin dedicarle ni una mirada, pero despidiéndose con dulzura del hombre mayor que le había advertido de su turno un poco antes.

Finalmente salió de la zona de peligro y pudo encender su celular, llamando al de Yamato, consternada al oírlo sonar y sonar sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-Juro que voy a hacerme un estofado con tus vísceras si te llegas a haber olvidado de venir a recogerme… -exclamó sonriendo con malicia ante el pensamiento, hasta que un carraspeo la interrumpió-

-Sabes que a veces siento que la Condesa Báthory temblaría ante la mención de tu nombre… -se mofó Matt, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, mientars la observaba a escasos paso delante de ella-

-No lo sabes bien, Ishida? Haría cualquier cosa por conservarme joven y hermosa…-bromeó emitiendo una irrisión nasal, mientras se incorporaba de golpe, abrazando al muchacho por el cuello, cómo se notaba que llevaba tanto tiempo fuera de Japón… Es decir… acaso recordaba que allí apenas la gente si se rozaba en público? Bueno… definitivamente Mimi siempre sería especial-

-Meems, mejor me abrazas en casa… la gente empieza a mirar raro, van a pensar que quiero ligar contigo…-suspiró viéndola apartarse súbitamente-

-Nunca has sido de los que les importa el qué dirán… -respondió ella, evidentemente curiosa- tanto han cambiado las cosas en estos dos años?

-No tienes idea… pero nos pondremos al tanto en casa, luego te llevaré a dónde Sora, asumo que te quedarás allá…

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-A menos que me pidas que me quede a dormir contigo y tu padre, lo cual dudo severamente que hagas, entonces sí… iré a su casa, ya está sobre aviso y me está esperando con muchos postres autóctonos y no tanto, para agasajarme… para que veas que buena anfitriona que es…

-Oye! Eso es una indirecta? –la reprendió él-

-Indirecta? Oh no… esta humilde servidora jamás se atrevería a lanzarle una indirecta a Mr. Papas Fritas con Cheedar-

-Pero sí dijiste que te gustaban? –la miró fingiéndose seriamente ofendido, imitando su tono de voz- "Las amo Matt, no se como hago para vivir sin ellas el resto del año…"

-Esa no es mi voz! Pareces un marrano al que le están arrancando las pezuñas con tenazas…

-Por eso precisamente! –ella le acertó un codazo aún más fuerte, provocando que él se doblara sobre sí y sonriendo ante el efecto que había tenido su golpe-

-Como sea… que me encanten no quiere decir "Siempre que venga a visitarte quiero que tengas una tonelada de esto hasta que me atore y no pueda tragar nada más por al menos una semana" –volvió a sonreír, alzando sus ojos cuando un par de bocinazos atraparon su atención y se encontró con la Minivan de los Ishida en la que tanto TK como el padre de los hermanos se encontraban aguardando por ellos, más, se detuvo en seco, sintiendo el aire faltar en sus pulmones en cuanto divisó las cabecitas juguetonas de Gabumon y Patamon, asomando con curiosidad por la ventanilla, provocando que su mente nuevamente la abandonara.

~Flashback~

_Mimi presionaba el emblema de Tai contra su pecho, intentando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, el horror que la invadía de solo pensar que algo malo le hubiera sucedido, la estaba consumiendo._

_-Su emblema está aquí… tiene que estar cerca, Palmon… -le susurró abatida reincorporándose- _

_-Si nos adentramos en el bosque no estoy segura de que pueda hacer frente a los enemigos que nos aguardan…- Mimi se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro con sus nudillos-_

_-Sabes? Desde pequeña he vivido aterrada de que cualquier cosa mala te sucediera por protegerme… pero tú me abriste los ojos, me hiciste ver que eso es lo que representamos, es nuestro emblema, no te arrastraría jamás a esto conmigo… de hecho me tranquilizaría si te quedas aquí o regresas con TK y Kari… pero yo no voy a regresar hasta encontrar a Tai y Agumon, sanos y salvos…-le exclamó con una seguridad que parecía ajena a Mimi la mayor parte del tiempo-_

_-No te dejaré sola… yo existo para protegerte Mimi… y ningún bosque ni enemigo me hará fallar en mi misión! –le respondió resoluta, desplegando una de sus hiedras para ceñirla por la cintura, mientras que utilizaba las otras para desplazarse entre las ramas de los árboles que se extendían en la interminable espesura- _

_-No recordaba lo hábil que eras jugando a Tarzán… -le sonrió la muchacha tratando de rebajar la tensión del momento. De pronto se sentía optimista, seguramente Tai con lo poco precavido que era había acabado en una trampa y Agumon sin comida y débil ni siquiera habría podido usar su fuerza para sacarlos, así que los estarían esperando a ellos o a cualquier alma piadosa que los rescatara, sí… y seguramente estarían desfalleciendo de hambre, se sintió divertida ante el pensamiento, sin embargo un alarido austero la arrancó violentamente de su estado de ánimo. _

_-No te lo permitiré! –se escuchó el fiero rugido… Y vamos! Ella no tenía que ser un científico de la NASA para identificarlo… Era Tai! Era él y estaba discutiendo con alguien. _

_-No hay nada que tú puedas hacer Niño Elegido… el Virus ya se ha empezado a expandir y ha tomado gran parte del continente, muy pronto todas las bases de datos estarán infectadas y el Gran Megalindromon tomará el control del Digimundo… _

_El corazón de Mimi se encogió. Ella sabía del peligro, por eso era que habían regresado al Digimundo, esta vez los ocho originales, sumados a los cuatro del grupo de Davis y el Señor Hakuron, uno de los principales involucrados en la creación de la base de datos del Digimundo. Entre todos estaban buscando la forma de crear una red de protección que pudiera monitorearse directamente desde el centro de cómputos de Odaiba y se mantuviera estable mediante el poder de los emblemas, sin embargo el Kit de la cuestión era que para eso no se podía prescindir de ninguno de los ocho originales en vista de que eran los únicos capaces de activar los dispositivos… Diablos… si quien quiera que fuera este canalla que mantenía cautivo a Tai, estaba al tanto de eso, su amigo no duraría mucho… Pero la pregunta a todo esto no era esa… si no… Dónde rayos estaba Agumon? La respuesta no se hizo esperar en cuanto comenzó a pasear sus ojos por aquella guarida, encontrándose con un debilitado Koromon tan pálido como jamás lo había visto… Tenía que ser rápida, lo más probable era que este tipo raro no supiera nada acerca de la nueva red de protección, de lo contrario ya habría matado a su compañero… No contaba con demasiado tiempo…debía ser veloz y efectiva… Se mordió el labio y miro a Palmon- _

_-Yo lo distraeré… tú digievoluciona a Lillymon y dispara el cañón para poner a todos sobre aviso… -le espeto resuelta-_

_-Pe… pero Mimi! Acaso perdiste la razón? Cómo vas a distraer…?- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gruñido proveniente de Tai, evidentemente el chico no perdía el tiempo a la hora de provocar a sus enemigos y ahora el energúmeno tenía al muchacho sujeto por el cuello, ahorcándolo contra una pared, a lo que el débil y agonizante Koromon se estrellaba contra los barrotes de la jaula que lo mantenían cautivo, intentando inútilmente liberarse e ir en ayuda del castaño. Mimi no perdió su tiempo, Palmon pudo notar como el pánico se había apoderado por unos segundos de la muchacha, pero inmediatamente había sido sustituido por una determinación sin precedentes… Rápidamente se rasgó el vestido, sujetando el retazo por sus dos extremos y colocando dos piedrecitas en el canal que formaba la curva de la tela, usando el improvisado artefacto como un par de boleadoras liberó ambas municiones en el momento y lugar precisos para que estas estallaran en la espalda del enemigo. _

_-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!-fueron las palabras de la niña, que ante la sorpresa de todos se paró en seco agitando los brazos para atraer la atención sobre ella…- Oye! Cara de albóndiga rancia! Puedes con alguien que ha comido en las últimas doce horas? –Okey, tenía que admitirlo, ella no era Tai, por dentro estaba aterrada, ese monstruo podría liquidarla en tan solo un suspiro juguetón, pero… sin embargo, a la hora de medir sus miedos, el terror de perder a alguien preciado para ella era mucho más fuerte que el miedo al daño que pudieran causarle a ella misma… Corrió buscando apartar a la criatura de Taichi mientras Palmon se acercaba a él devolviéndole el emblema. El Digimon Oscuro perseguía rabioso a Mimi por la guarida, pero esta ágilmente esquivaba todos sus ataques… Bien, ya podía agradecerle a la profesora Nodoriko que tanto le había exigido en las clases de atletismo, tanto sacrificio parecía dar sus frutos, Tai corrió a liberar a Koromon de aquella jaula infectada por malware, consiguiendo que de inmediato su compañero recuperara un poco su color. _

_-Todo estará bien amigo…-susurró buscando infundirle algo de calma- _

_-Enseguida llega la caballería…-Palmon le guiñó un ojo y buscó concentrarse para obtener su digievolución, sin embargo nada sucedió. Con los nervios creciendo en ella y el peligro cada vez más lejos de ellos pero cerca de Mimi, lo intentó otra vez, pero nada sucedió. Un terror conocido se apoderó de ella, no quería ser débil, no quería fallar, no quería que nadie hiriera a su Mimi. No podía permitirlo._

_El cuerpo de la joven estaba cediendo, llevaba una maldita carrera, alejando al sirviente de Megalindromon de sus amigos, pero ya se sentía demasiado agitada y su velocidad comenzaba a menguar, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba haciendo caso omiso a la lesión de su tobillo y en cualquier momento este cedería, no entendía que estaba pasando, ¿por qué Palmón aún no digievolucionaba y llamaba al resto del grupo? Acaso ¿algo andaría mal? No debió preguntárselo, la distracción le costó un resbalón, cayó violentamente sobre su pierna herida y no pudo evitar emitir un chillido que automáticamente atrapó la atención de su persecutor, ya la había perdido de vista, pero ese ruido lo puso en alerta, relamiéndose victorioso, el digimon de aspecto demoníaco y vulgar recortó su distancia con Mimi, la podría haber liquidado a lo lejos, pero no… disfrutaría desmembrando a esa insolente, la vería a los ojos mientras le arrancaba las articulaciones una a una. _

_La desesperación de Palmon crecía, sentía el peligro inminente cerniéndose con el filo de su espada sobre el cuello de Mimi y se sintió tan impotente… si tan solo ella fuera más fuerte… _

_-Hay que ayudarla! –la voz de Taichi resonó en la guarida, Palmon asintió hacia él y tal como había hecho anteriormente con Mimi, rodeó su cintura con las prolongadas raíces de sus extremidades, guiándolo velozmente entre los árboles para alcanzar al enemigo. Tai aferraba a un todavía debilitado Koromon a su pecho, se sentía tan impotente, él debería ser quién estuviera protegiendo a Mimi y no al revés, ahora ella estaba en peligro y él era un jodido idiota sin la capacidad de hacer nada por ella… Quiso maldecir por eso, todos los recuerdos de Mimi lo azotaron como una ráfaga, no quería pensar en lo que sentiría si le hacían daño… si llegaba a ser su culpa…- Palmon, date prisa…-le susurró como una plegaria, si supiera que ella estaba dando aún más de lo que tenía… Consiguieron llegar a toda prisa, en el preciso instante en que la bestia suspendida en el aire, caía sobre Mimi, rápidamente Palmon soltó a Tai, extendiendo sus hiedras hacia el atacante y jalándolo por los pies para apartarlo de Mimi, una centésima de segundo antes de que la aplastara. Ella sonrió al verlos llegar, agradeciendo silenciosamente, mientras una lágrima le brotaba por el rabillo del ojo, no quería llorar, necesitaba ser fuerte, más que nunca, sin embargo había estado a punto de morir, sin despedirse, sin poder decir tantas cosas; de inmediato se tensó, no comprendía por qué Palmon no digievolucionaba y llamaba al resto de su grupo, algo no estaba andando bien. _

_-Palmon, qué sucede? –le preguntó angustiada- _

_-Palmon… ni Palmon ni Koromon pueden digievolucionar, Mimi…- fue Tai quien le respondió, mientras el enemigo se reincorporaba, emitiendo un alarido feroz que resonó en la inmensidad del bosque._

_-Oiste eso? – Sora asintió a la pregunta de Joe- _

_-Deben ser ellos- ambos se apresuraron rumbo al sitio de donde provenía aquel ruido, al igual que el resto de las patrullas que se habían dispersado en busca de Taichi y su compañero digimon, exceptuando a TK y Kari que esperaban en la guarida junto a Leomon y Piximon, ya que en la batalla contra los digimon Virus; anterior a la desaparición de Tai; Angemon y Angewomon habían sido infectados y ahora mismo, Ladypiximon se encontraba borrando los códigos maliciosos que se habían infiltrado en sus datos, era un trabajo largo y cansador, pero si aquellos datos permanecían infectando el sistema de los digimon ángel, podían corromperlos y convertirlos en virus sumamente dañinos, de modo que era tan necesario eso, como la búsqueda de los desaparecidos miembros del grupo. _

Mimi no daba crédito a las palabras de Tai, no podía ser cierto, de… de ser así, ellos estaban perdidos.

-Han hecho muy mal en retar a la mano derecha del Gran _Megalindromon, el leal Psineomon!- por fin sabían su nombre y realmente pintaba cada vez peor, Izzy lo había nombrado alguna vez entre los Mega Oscuros, lo peor del asunto en realidad era que sí este cretino era un Mega y servía a otro, el poder de su amo debía ser titánico, había que deshacer esa amenaza antes de que se apoderara del Digimundo… Cuando acabaría todo esto? Cuando podrían dejar de librar batallas y simplemente disfrutar de la paz por la que tanto habían luchado? Mimi estaba cansada de pelear, del hecho de que parecía no servir para nada, pues siempre que una batalla culminaba otra peor se desataba. No era justo que tanta gente y tantos digimon tuvieran que sufrir así, pero esta era la misión de los niños elegidos, ellos estaban en este mundo para eso, protegerlo, para no permitir que las fuerzas de las tinieblas se apoderaran del mundo digital, ellos eran la esperanza de este mundo y por lo tanto cualquier sacrificio merecía la pena, pues al final la virtud triunfaría y aunque fuera esporádicamente la verdadera paz se establecería. _

_-Pues yo creo que eres simplemente un siervo sobrevaluado, sirviendo a un chulo cobarde que se oculta detrás de un nombre complicado intentando darnos miedo… Pero te diré algo…-Mimi estaba furiosa… bueno, quizás el terror ya se había apoderado de ella y la necesidad de tener un brote psicótico y romper a llorar ya había llegado hasta tal nivel de tensión que se había convertido en sencilla y osada locura, seguramente si entrara en razón se percataría de lo ridícula que se veía desafiando a semejante bestia- Nosotros somos los Niños Elegidos, hemos salvado a este mundo más veces de las que tú podrías contar y ni tú ni tu amo podrán evitar que eso vuelva a ser así! Puedes matarnos ahora mismo… Pero vendrán más y siempre… siempre seremos más fuertes que ustedes- no era como si no se sintiera superada por la situación y la presión en su garganta no estuviera creciendo, pero sabía que si ese era el final le dejaría muy claro a este grandísimo mastodonte con quienes se estaba metiendo- _

_Fue inútil… Psineomon rompió en una carcajada siniestra, alzando su pie para proporcionarle una patada a la muchacha, haciéndola estrellarse con un árbol. _

_-Mimi!-el grito de Tai hizo eco en el vacío que se extendía sobre el bosque y en ese preciso momento, una luz cegadora, un resplandor verdoso se disparo tanto del digivice como del emblema de la pureza que pertenecían a la muchacha, Palmon sintió su energía recrudeciendo, miles de datos ingresando en sus sistema y perfeccionando cada componente, entonces lo supo, ese poder que nunca antes había sentido solo podía ser… _

_-Palmon Warp Digivolve a…- aquella proclamación brotó de los confines de su espíritu mientras su cuerpo se transformaba progresivamente, en cuestión de segundos fue envuelta por aquel resplandor y sus formas Champion y Ultimate fueron sucedidas dando paso a algo totalmente superior, su cuerpo creció y sintió como cobraba una silueta casi Atropomorfa, ataviada con un atuendo carmesí exceptuando largas botas negras y una capa grisácea, su cabellera de hiedra fue sustituida por una prominente cabellera rubia, conservando sus alas de Lillymon y el caliz rosado en su cabeza que se transformó en una rosa roja y perfecta, como cada curva de su cuerpo nuevo…- Rosemon…_

_-Rosemon…- Mimi se sentía tan sorprendida que prácticamente había olvidado el dolor en sus costillas, limpió con el revés de su mano el fino hilo de sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios y una sonrisa se curvo en su mejilla. Sí… ahora finalmente si tenían una esperanza gracias a esta guardiana del cielo. _

_Psineomon estaba resuelto a acabar con todos ellos, pero en especial con la altanera de Mimi que debería haberse doblegado de rodillas ante su poder y en lugar de eso lo había retado, intentó evitar a Rosemon y llegar a la niña, pero la grácil hada se interpuso ante ellos. _

_-A dónde crees que vas, guapo? Ahora vas a jugar conmigo… -le ofreció un guiño, con absoluto desdén. Nuevamente él se propuso esquivarla, sin embargo ella le respondió con su primer técnica especial- Abrazo de hiedra!- del suelo brotaron decenas de enredaderas que envolvieron al maligno digimon entre ellas, presionando su cuerpo, sin embargo este liberó un denso campo de energía oscura a su alrededor que hicieron trizas las raíces de Rosemon, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. _

_-Ilusa! Están acabados! –ahora sí que estaba enfadado, dos niñas creyendo que podían hacerle daño… era ridículo y él no estaba para que un par de críos y un hada del bosque se burlaran de él, pondría fin a esto de una vez. _

_Tai se había acercado a Mimi, sujetándola por la cintura mientras ella pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y Koromon los observaba preocupado desde el suelo. _

_-Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó angustiado- Te diste un buen golpe… _

_-En realidad me lo dieron, pero estaré bien… -forzó una sonrisa para intentar simular el dolor que le estrujaba los huesos- _

_-Tai! Ha derrivado a Rosemon!-exclamó el pequeño Koromon exaltado mientras osbervaba la pelea. Ambos niños se voltearon y rápidamente Tai dejó caer a mimi, interponiéndose entre ella y el peligro. Mimi siseo cuando sintió su trasero impactando bruscamente en el suelo… bien, si no la mataban los digimons malos, acabaría siendo asesinada lenta y dolorosamente por una acumulación sucesiva de golpes traumáticos impartidos en todo su cuerpo. _

_-Oye! –le reclamo, friccionándose dónde se había golpeado- no soy de goma, sabes? _

_-Lo se, Mimi…-le respondió con una sonrisa intentando impartirle la calma que ni él mismo sentía mientras veía a Psineomon venir sobre ellos… Qué podía él hacer? Era humano, un digimon de esa propoporciones lo haría trizas, se estremeció y sintió un miedo que pocas veces lo había inundado, no fue por él… fue pensar en lo que pasaría con Koromon… con Rosemon, pero principalmente con Mimi, ni siquiera podía pensar en esa probabilidad- no te voy a permitir lastimarla, Psineomon… _

_-No podrás evitarlo, niño!- se incorporó disponiendo sus brazos en cruz delante de su pecho para evocar su ataque especial más poderoso, era tiempo de dejarse de juegos, estos niños no supondrían más problemas para su amo- Destello de oscuridad infinita, una ráfaga oscura broto de entre los amuletos que el enemigo llevaba por muñequeras, el mismo se arremolinó en la distancia y Tai presionó los párpados, lo supo bien, había llegado el final, el moriría y su sacrificio sería en vano porque Mimi sería la siguiente… _

_-Lo siento…_

~Fin Flashback~

-Mimi…? Meems? Mimiiiiii-iii? MIMI!- la voz de Matt la sacó de su absorción- vas a subir? –sonrío divertido mientras sostenía abierta de par en par, la puerta del coche para que ella pasara-

-Eh… sí! Si… lo siento… no sé en qué estaba pensando- se esforzó ella intentando fingir para evitarse preguntas innecesarias, pero Matt lo sabía bien, ella era quién más había sufrido desde aquel día fatídico, a todos les había afectado y por eso no habían regresado al digimundo en los últimos cinco años, nadie se sentía capaz de dejar atrás tanto dolor, nadie podía superar el amargo recuerdo de la muerte.

_~Continuación Flashback~ _

_Tai aguardó inmóvil en su postura, mientras el horror de lo que pasaría se apoderaba de Mimi, en su mente lo veía morir delante suyo, solo para protegerla, intentó incorporarse y entrometerse mientras Koromon trataba de mover al muchacho de su postura para que esquivara el ataque, todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo, pero otras siguieron y Tai no percibió el impacto letal del ataque estallando en él, asumiendo que habría tenido una muerte indolora abrió sus ojos de par en par y se sintió cegado por un resplandor iridiscente que se desvaneció poco a poco, dejando lugar a imágenes confusas que tardó en procesar, mientras un alarido proferido por Mimi, lo ensordecía; finalmente alcanzó a distinguir la imagen de Rosemon cayendo delante suyo, desplomándose sobre sus rodillas, herida mortalmente. _

_-Mimi… yo… -ella quería decirle tantas cosas, se sentía tan abatida, no podía creer que ese fuera el final y no podría despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros, de sus camaradas con quienes había luchado codo a codo, siempre- Estarás bien… -no dio tregua, vio a su enemigo debilitado, volver al ataque y supo que era momento de acabar con todo antes de que restableciera su poder nuevamente, con su fuerza vital casi extinta, se elevó unos centímetros en el aire y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, tornándose íntegramente rosa, Tai forcejeaba con una herida, histérica, y para qué negarlo?, agresiva Mimi, que intentaba librarse de su agarre para socorrer a su compañera de alguna manera, pero él era más fuerte, no la dejaría hacer ninguna estupidez, después de todo, si algo le sucedía, volverían a buscarla al Pueblo del Inicio, allí donde los digimon buenos renacían con sus recuerdos y vivencias intactas._

_-Ella sabe lo que hace, Mimi! Ella lo eligió!-le exclamo levantando la voz, pero no consiguió ningún resultado favorable de parte de ella- _

_-Suéltame, Tai! No puedo… no la puedo dejar morir… No puedo! –gritaba convulsiva a medida que el resplandor se hacía cada vez más opulento, de pronto un estallido…_

_-Tentación Prohibida!- el último ataque, la técnica más destructiva de Rosemon, una ráfaga de energía luminosa envuelta en un torbellino de pétalos de rosa, fue disparada desde el extraño amuleto que Rosemon portaba en su pecho, estrellándose violentamente contra su contrincante y provocando que este se deshiciera por completo, destruyendo su código binario y enviándolo al olvido. _

_El cuerpo de Rosemon cayó, encogiéndose poco a poco hasta regresar al pequeño e infantil cuerpo frágil de Tanemon. Finalmente Tai dejó ir a Mimi, que se abalanzó sobre la pequeña digimon, estrechándola en sus brazos. Las lágrimas brotaban incansablemente de sus ojos, mientras Tanemon le dedicaba una sonrisita sincera, meciendo una de sus hojas contra la mejilla de Mimi, para limpiar su llanto._

_-No llores, nos volveremos a ver…-le susurró, mientras sentía su cuerpo cada vez más pesado- _

_-Lo sé… pero te extrañaré mientras tanto… - le respondiío intentando calmar un poco su llanto, obsequiándole una sonrisa, a lo que la pequeña criatura desvió sus ojos hacia Tai- _

_-Cuídala bien mientras tanto…-le pidió casi suplicante, mientras un gran alboroto comenzó a oírse y poco a poco todos los grupos empezaron a congregarse allí, en un mar de dudas y preguntas que se superponían entre sí- _

_-No te preocupes, no es necesario que lo pidas, Tanemon…- Koromon se acercó hacia el cuerpecillo agonizante de su camarada, acariciándola con una de sus antenitas- _

_-Yo también la cuidaré! –le exclamó, viendo como poco a poco, ella se rendía, pareciendo dormida, mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba en miles de datos, hasta desvanecerse entre los brazos de su elegida. Todo el resto de los jóvenes se acercaron hacia la escena, mientras Mimi sollozaba en silencio y Tai les explicaba lo acontecido, como por acto reflejo, sora la tomó entre sus brazos, ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender el dolor que Mimi estaría sintiendo ahora mismo, pero no la dejaría sola con eso- _

_-Lamento que no hayamos llegado a tiempo… realmente lo siento- al escucharla Mimi rompió en llanto, arrebujándose en su pecho- _

_-No fue tu culpa, yo la arrastré a esto… -se apartó ligeramente, secando sus lágrimas- _

_-Volvamos al refugio, TK y Kari estarán preocupados- Sora la ayudó a incorporarse, llamando a Birdramon a acercarse para subirse a su lomo con ella. Así, todos emprendieron el camino de regreso, lamentablemente no podía disfrutar de haber hallado a Tai y Koromon a salvo, siendo lo que había sucedido con la compañera de Mimi, sin embargo sora había conseguido animarla un poco en el trayecto de vuelta, así como había sucedido con Angemon en su día, Leomon, Piximon y el resto de sus amigos, habían vuelto a la vida y regresado a su lado luego. Sí, Mimi se sentía optimista y, aunque entristecida, volvía a sonreír tímidamente, aún estaba conmovida por la actitud de Tai en la batalla y aunque no se percató ella misma, Sora pudo percibir el rubor extraño y repentino en sus mejillas. Al llegar a su refugio, todos los compañeros digimon, regresaron a sus formas de entrenamiento; Kari, TK, Leomon y Ladypiximon salieron a recibirlos, mientras Gatomon y Patamon, descansaban en la guarida, recuperándose. Hikari prácticamente se arrojó encima de su hermano, como una estampida, provocando una risa ahogada en TK, sorprendiéndose de que nadie más reaccionara, ella siempre había sido muy intuitiva, pero para descifrarles las caras a sus amigos no le hacía falta esa habilidad. _

_-Qué ha pasado? –preguntó consternada- Por qué lucen caras de velorio si los encontraron bien? – la muchacha paseó el rostro por cada uno de sus compañeros y digimon, sintiendo repentinamente que alguien faltaba- Un momento… dónde está Palmon?- cuestionó clavando sus ojos en Mimi, notando como la expresión de esta se transformaba de inmediato sin conseguir responder. Fue Joe quién dio un paso al frente y con la diplomacia que lo caracterizaba se refirió a Kari- _

_-Un Mega Oscuro, atacó a Tai y Mimi, Palmon consiguió alcanzar su fase Mega, pero… murió en el enfrentamiento junto al enemigo- le musitó en un tono tranquilo y pausado, Mimi le agradeció con un silente gesto de la cabeza, ella no se sentía capaz de hablar aún. Kari se acercó ofreciéndole un abrazo reconfortante. Ella había visto morir así a Wizardmon, y aunque no era lo mismo, era algo que aún le dolía en lo más profundo del corazón. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría Mimi con Palmon, ellas eran pésimas con las despedidas. Lo había comprobado casi cuatro años atrás, cuando les tocaba regresar al mundo real, luego de su primera aventura, no podían afrontar estar separadas. El tiempo hasta que Palmon regresara sería tortuoso para su amiga. TK se acercó posando su mano en el hombro de Mimi, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que la llenó de calma. _

_-No se si te sirva de mucho, pero te entiendo, cuando sucedió lo de Angemon me sentí igual de derrotado, pero ahora sabemos que puede renacer en el pueblo del inicio, no? Iremos a buscarla para que pueda estar contigo… -le dijo secando sus lágrimas con el pulgar, consiguiendo que Kari se sintiera repentinamente incómoda con el gesto. _

_-De hecho…-la voz angustiada de Ladypiximon, rompió el ambiente ameno y reconfortante que había comenzado a crearse, súbitamente Mimi sintió que el pecho se le oprimía y una mala sensación se apoderó de ella- Cuando el Señor Hakuron llegó aquí, tuvo que suprimir varias unidades infectadas del digimundo para evitar que se crearan más agujeros gusano y bloquear así la entrada de virus que afectaran la matriz de la base de datos. La Ciudad del Inicio, era una de las unidades más afectadas y él… tuvo que deshacerla para poder proseguir con la nueva red de protección, en el futuro se creará un nuevo espacio encriptado para la recuperación de datos y reestructuración de la materia, sin embargo por ahora… eso es imposible, los datos que se pierdan en este periodo, son… irrecuperables. Cómo lo siento, Mimi… -Le respondió con su voz quebrada por el dolor de la muchacha. Mimi se sintió tambalear, todas esas palabras extrañas que solo Izzy podría entender daban vueltas en su cabeza.- _

_-Qué… Qué quieres decir?- La pregunta estaba de más, a pesar del vocabulario técnico, había sido sumamente clara, sin embargo una parte de ella se negaba a perder a su Digimon para siempre, no podía… no se habían despedido, se había prometido volver a verse… ella había desencadenado esto al ir a buscar a Tai, ella no se perdonaría si su Digimon desaparecía para siempre por culpa de su egoísmo, de los sentimientos que embargaba por su compañero de aventuras. _

_-Palmon no reresará nunca más, Mimi… lo lamento, no hay nada que podamos hacer…- ya no había palabras confusas, nada que disipar, nada a lo que su razón se pudiera aferrar para hacerle creer que había entendido mal. Repentinamente vio todo borroso y a eso le sucedió una oscuridad infinita. Ese era su último recuerdo del digimundo. _

~Fin Continuación Flashback~

Matt platicaba animadamente con ella en el asiento de atrás, con Gabumon entre ellos y Patamon en el regazo de Mimi, ocasionalmente TK o el padre de los muchachos le hacía alguna pregunta a ella sobre los países que había visitado en África y Asia, entonces ella respondía animada, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del digimon que se posaba en sus piernas. Más el verlos solo acrecentaba el pesar en su corazón por la pérdida de su querida Palmon.

-Meems… no se cómo decirte esto… -carraspeó Matt, rascándose la nuca nervioso-

-El qué? –cuestionó ella, visiblemente intrigada, cambiando su semblante entristecido casi automáticamente-

-Bueno… esto… que… Verás, Sora me pidió que fuera yo quien te contara, y sabes que si aprecias tu vida y, en mi caso particular, mi hombría… no se le puede negar nada a esa mujer… -intentó ponerse serio, tomando la mano de Mimi entre las suyas.- Esta noche… a diferencia de los cinco años anteriores, Tai vendrá a nuestra reunión con los digimon.

.

.

_Continuará... _

* * *

**Nii Hao lectores! ^^ **

**Lo se! Soy una mala muyy mala persona! Cómo voy a matar a Palmon? T^T **

**Pero era necesario para la continuación del fic... Quién sabe si vuelve más adelante...**

**Después de todo, Angemon y Angewomon nos enseñaron a creer en los milagros en su día! ;) **

**Bueno... espero que disfruten este capítulo y no me odien mucho aún... **

**Creánme, más adelante les voy a dar verdaderas razones para odiarme... **

**Mientras tanto, sigan leyendo que ya se viene en el proximo capi la aparición del resto de los personajes... Este capi me quedó muy largazo para la poca cantidad de personajes que hay en él, **

**pero bueno... el prólogo era cortito, así que compensé un poco xD **

**Los dejo disfrutando un poco de la vida, espero que les gusten las cancionicitas **

**que van acordes a cada capi... la música siempre aporta un plus a las historias... **

**Finalmente antes de irme, le quiero dejar un agradecimiento a mi brujita acosadora **

**Yuki Dark porque aunque no deje reviews y según ella no esté familiarizada con Digimon **

**(creo que me miente cruelmente para hacerse la madura e.e) **

**otorga unos minutitos de su vida a seguir esta aventura mientras se le carga el capitulo de su Dorama!**

**En fin lectores... muchas gracias por su tiempo, dudas quejas o consultas, mi mail y facbook están incluidos en el perfil! **

**Matta nee**

**Nozomii Chan~**


	3. Capítulo III: Misunderstood

**Capítulo III: Misunderstood**

**Should I? Could I?**  
**Have said the wrong things right a thousand times**  
**If I could just rewind, I see it in my mind**  
**If I could turn back time, you'd still be mine**

**You cried, I died**  
**I should have shut my mouth, things headed south**  
**As the words slipped off my tongue, they sounded dumb**  
**If this old heart could talk, it'd say you're the one**  
**I'm wasting time when I think about it**

**I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights**  
**I was misunderstood **  
**I stumbled like my words, Did the best I could**  
**Damn, misunderstood**

**_Bon Jovi_**

* * *

Su cuerpo se estremeció bruscamente ante las palabras de Matt, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y sin notarlo presionó a Patamon, provocando que este diera un respingo, despertándose.

-Lo… lo lamento… -se disculpó con el pequeño digimon de TK, ayudándolo a volverse a dormir, mientras volvía sus ojos hacia su amigo- Y eso? –preguntó, revolviéndose visiblemente afectada-

-Bueno… -Matt quiso continuar pero TK lo interrumpió-

-Regresa a vivir aquí, consiguió que el equipo de Australia le diera el pase a un equipo local así que cambió de representante… No es bueno, Mimi? Nosotros lo hemos visto en alguna que otra oportunidad, pero tú no lo ves desde que…- ahora fue el turno de Matt de interrumpir-

-Haaa! Ah… el punto es que vendrá y quería que estuvieras al tanto… no sería agradable que te lo chocaras de bruces esta noche sin estar enterada… -acotó mirando contrariado a Mimi que parecía tener alguna dificultad para respirar- Te sientes bien? –ella se limitó a asentir, intentando recuperar la compostura-

-Algo así… es solo que no esperaba verlo… él nunca pasa esta época del año aquí…

-Mimi, si te afecta mucho, yo puedo hablar y pedirle que no vaya, o nos arreglamos para que tú estés un rato y él otro, pero de verdad nadie quiere que tú te sientas mal…

-No se te ocurra! –se exaltó- estaremos bien, Matt, ya no somos niños irracionales, es justo que todos lo puedan ver… en especial Agumon… -Se le encogió el pecho ante el pensamiento del pobre compañero de Taichi.

_~Flashback~ _

_Mimi había despertado de regreso en casa de Tai y Kari, se removió en el futón, mientras escuchaba la mezcla de voces afuera, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, podía oír a todos conversando sobre el digimundo y como habían conseguido estabilizar la red de filtros mediante los nuevos emblemas, resguardando aquella dimensión del código malicioso que amenazaba con destruirla, sin embargo ni siquiera eso podía alegrarla, NADA le devolvería a Palmon, sentía sus párpados pesarle, su conciencia había regresado, pero se negaba a abrir sus ojos, necesitaba convencerse de que era todo una pesadilla, que nada de esto estaba sucediendo realmente, pero sabía que era completamente inútil, tenía que despertar y hacerle frente a la realidad, Palmon se había ido para siempre… y aunque intentaba no verter culpas sobre nadie, se sentía tan responsable por lo que había pasado, y no solo ella, culpaba a Tai por haberse ido solo y caído en manos enemigas, culpaba al resto de sus amigos por no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarlos… No… esa no era ella, ella jamás se sentiría así sobre sus amigos, no debía hacerlo, los amaba, en especial a Tai… él era más especial que ningún otro… Pero no se podía sacudir esa sensación de encima y sentía que era el principio del final, ya no volvería a ser la misma, estaba a punto de caer en un abismo de oscuridad que la consumiría y la cambiaría para siempre. Con dificultad fue despegando sus párpados, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Tai, que la observaba sentado junto a ella. _

_-Hey! Ya era tiempo… dormiste por horas… Quieres algo? –ella solo negó con la cabeza._

_-Lo que quiero no me lo puedes dar, así que estoy bien, descuida-respondió ella secamente. Sentía como si el tiempo de su vida se hubiera pausado en un momento sombrío y gélido. _

_-Mimi… yo… no se que decirte… -le susurro él, su voz temblorosa- _

_-No tienes que decir nada Tai, no fui yo quien murió por protegerte, fue Palmon y a ella ya nada puedes decirle, así que no intentes ser condescendiente conmigo, sí? No necesito la lastima de nadie… -ni siquiera comprendía por qué estaba actuando de esa manera, Tai había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de ella, no tenía derecho a hablarle así- Lo… lo siento… -exclamó abrazando las sábanas contra su pecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él se había levantado estoico y caminaba hacia la puerta alejándose de ella con total indiferencia. _

_Ella jamás lo entendería, acaso era necesario recrudecer lo sucedido? Cómo si no bastara lo miserablemente culpable que ya se sentía por sí mismo y sin ayuda de nadie- _

_-No te disculpes, Mimi, dijiste lo que sentías… en todo caso el que lamenta algo soy yo… lamento que lo que sientas sea justamente eso… -le espetó sin girarse a mirarla dejándola en la soledad del cuarto. _

_Él se sentía como la mierda, no podía describir esa sensación de desasosiego que lo embargaba, no podía culparla por tratarlo así, él mismo hubiera mandado a la mierda hasta a Kari en semejante situación. _

_-Tai! Tai! –Izzy se acercó corriendo hacia él, llevándole su celular extendido- te están llamando- no hacía falta ni que preguntara quién era, el tono de la llamada se lo decía todo. Con un gesto de la cabeza le agradeció a su amigo, mientras respondía la llamada- _

_-Haruka… Qué tal? –respondió lo suficientemente cortante como para que hasta un retrasado mental pillara la indirecta al aire, pero evidentemente Haruka no era de las que se daba por aludida y tan siquiera se atrevía a pensar una idiotez como que Tai tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su vida que estar pendiente de ella. Él suspiró resignado encerrándose en su cuarto para tener su videollamada con ella, sinceramente no se sentía con ánimos para eso, pero mucho menos para tener una discusión, simple, luego le diría que lo habían venido a buscar los muchachos o algo se le ocurriría. _

_Ella sabía que en algún momento tendría que levantarse, Palmon jamás la perdonaría si se rindiera. Se sentía pésima desde que había hablado con Tai, y a la culpa por la muerte de su compañera, ahora se sumaba esa sensación amarga de haberle dicho a él cosas horribles cuando no tenía culpa de nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conseguirlo. Tenía que hablar con él, ya habían pasado un par de horas, había anochecido, al menos su cabeza se había enfriado un poco y podía ser relativamente racional. Su cuerpo le pesaba mucho más que de costumbre, sentía que estaba cargando con el peso del mundo en sus hombros, y aunque en su interior creía que había perdido toda su fortaleza, la poca voluntad que poseía estaba centrada en recomponer las cosas con Tai, él sabría entenderla, ella estaba segura… después de todo, ya lo había metido tras las rejas en una ocasión, no? Y él había conseguido perdonarla, al igual que Joe, realmente esto no podía ser peor que aquello…Verdad? La duda martillaba en su pecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tambaleante salió del cuarto y caminó hasta la sala, encontrándose con la mayor parte del grupo. Sobre el sofá Yolei yacía prácticamente desnucada con un hilo de baba pendiéndole de un costado de los labios y se podía observar a un animado Davis haciéndole fotos, sin duda el precio de semejante distracción era la perpetua reputación en las redes sociales, junto a Davis se encontraba sentado Ken que intentaba convencerlo por todos los medios posibles de que dejara en paz a su compañera, Kari al parecer también se había dormido, pero en el suelo con su cabeza reposada en el regazo de TK, Joe conversaba con Cody acerca del síndrome de los pies inquietos, o al menos eso parecía y Sora se encontraba recargada en la ventana como si su mente estuviera volando lejos de ella. Mimi se le acercó sigilosa, los muchachos que permanecían despiertos se percataron de su presencia, pero decidieron hacer mutis por el foro, más que nada por una cuestión de discreción hacia ella, no estaban seguros de que fuera un buen momento para acosarla a preguntas estúpidas sobre su estado de ánimo, cuando era evidente, hacia su interior Mimi estaba tan agradecida por eso… sobre todo con Davis, a sabiendas de que era el más ansioso, indiscreto y curioso de los allí presentes y despiertos, ella siguió caminando, recortando la distancia hacia su amiga, dándole un par de toquecitos en su hombro. _

_-Tengo derecho a hacer una pregunta o crees que necesite un abogado? –intentó bromear, pero el desaliento en su tono la delataba, aún así no quería que Sora la viera tan derrotada, intentaría mantener un manto de indiferencia aunque tuviera que traicionar su naturaleza transparente y sincera. Sora la miró con una sonrisa. _

_-Quieres comer algo? –le sonrío- si quieres te preparo tu sushi con baño de chocolate blanco… -le sugirió entretenida con la idea de las combinaciones incomibles que solo podían deleitar a alguien tan raro como Mimi- _

_-La verdad suena muy tentador pero no tengo hambre… -suspiró, mirándola con timidez- has visto a Tai? _

_-Estaba en su cuarto con Izzy y Matt… quieres que vaya a buscarlo?- Mimi negó con la cabeza, bastante más convencida de lo que había parecido hasta ahora…- _

_-Descuida, yo me encargo… Gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa a ella y otra al resto de los muchachos dispersos en la sala, se sentía un poco más segura. Ahora mismo iba a solucionar todo esto y al menos tendría un alivio. _

_-Tai, deberías tranquilizarte, no es momento de que te exaltes tanto- la voz de Izzy se dirigía a su amigo intentando tranquilizarlo y que este dejara de proferir improperios contra su "amiga especial" Haruka; Matt contemplaba la situación demasiado entretenido como para molestarse en interferir, de hecho le resultaba bastante divertido, aunque consideraba que un hombre que se preciara no debería hablar de semejante manera de una mujer. _

_Mimi llegó hasta la puerta, acomodó sus nudillos y se dispuso a llamar, sin embargo la voz alterada de Tai captó su atención. _

_-Me tiene cansado! Ya no la soporto… no se quién se cree!-seguía despotricando a diestra y siniestra, caminando de un lado a otro del cuarto como una fiera enjaulada- Pensará que soy su siervo o alguna mierda de esas para tratarme como un esclavo y creerse la reina del mundo! Pero hasta aquí! Hasta aquí llegó esto! No lo voy a permitir más! Voy a cortar vínculo antes de que me altere más… No le daré el gusto a la malcriada, pesada y… egoísta! No se lo merece, no merece nada de mi… - Mimi palideció de pronto. Sintió su corazón latir tan violentamente que prácticamente pudo paladear su sabor, una súbita oleada de angustia la consumió, sus ojos se humedecieron y un dolor agudo se apoderó de cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo, mientras temblaba, se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Matt- _

_-Ya Tai! No es para tanto, madura, quieres? –resopló ya cansado de la perorata del castaño… Es decir… vivía quejándose del comportamiento de Haruka que lo trataba como si él fuera una propiedad suya… Si sabía que ella no iba a cambiar a esta altura para qué seguía con ella si eran más malos ratos que otra cosa?- Si eso piensas ve y díselo a la cara, no eres el chico valiente del grupo? Entonces enfréntalo y ya! No vayas por la espalda y luego seas todo dulzura con ella como si nada de esto pasara!- Izzy asintió secundando a Matt. _

_-Matt tiene razón… guardarte esto solo te hará daño a ti, al menos si lo dices a ella le dolerá en el momento pero sabrá la verdad- Mimi sentía el sabor de su propia bilis, se estaba descomponiendo de contener las ganas de caerle a golpes al idiota- _

_-No vale la pena… el mes que viene me iré y ya no tendré que soportar más berrinches ni escenitas, no quiero arruinar el último tiempo que me quede con ustedes, amargándome por ella… -suspiró cansado dejándose caer en la silla con rueditas de su escritorio- _

_Mimi giró sobre sí misma, le dolía el pecho por el esfuerzo que debía hacer para respirar y contener el llanto, pero Tai no se lo merecía… no derramaría ni una lágrima más por su causa, él pensaba que era una niñita mimada, caprichosa y egoísta? Bien, le daría verdaderas razones para creer eso. _

_-Me voy –les espetó a todos en la sala- secamente, encontrando su mochila y sus pertenencias dispersas en la mesa, recogiendo todo torpemente a causa del temblor de sus manos- _

_-Meems, qué pasó? –le cuestionó TK visiblemente preocupado- _

_-Nada, TK… solo que ya tengo que irme, ya estoy bien… no tiene sentido que me quede aquí, nada de eso traerá a Palmon de nuevo –se cargó el bolso cruzándole el pecho-_

_-Pero aquí al menos no estarás sola… tus padres siguen de vacaciones en Nueva Zelanda, no vas a ir a quedarte en casa en este estado… -le reprochó Sora, angustiada- _

_-Estaré bien… necesito irme, tengo que pensar… -se despidió de todos, tratando de mantener su integridad, dejando a Sora para el último, susurrándole al oído- Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa, sí? No te preocupes… _

_-Déjame acompañarte…- le insistió, mordiéndose el labio inferior- _

_-Prefiero despejarme… aquí… cada lugar… cada uno de ustedes me la recuerda… -suspiró girándose y saliendo lentamente del apartamento, se montó en el elevador, dejando que la cuenta regresiva en el visor de los pisos siguiera su curso. Cuando llegó hasta la salida que comunicaba con el exterior, sintió que un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima… No quería pensar en nada ni nadie, necesitaba superar lo de Palmon y sacar a Tai de su sistema definitivamente. _

_~Fin Flashback~ _

Las sucesivas veces que se habían encontradoen las siguientes semanas a ese día, se había comportado con Tai como se había jurado que haría, había tratado de evitarlo tanto como había podido las dos semanas que restantes y finalmente le había tocado regresar a los Estados Unidos con sus padres. Tai no había aparecido a despedirla y había sido mejor así, entonces ella había desaparecido de Odaiba.

El tiempo la había sumido en una oscuridad profunda, todos se daban cuenta de que ella no era la misma de antes, pero quien más la comprendía sin duda alguna era Matt, quizás porque él había transitado el mismo camino, ya había tocado fondo y aún así había salido adelante, él había llenado de fuerza a Mimi durante sus visitas a Norteamérica y cuando ella aparecía por Japón, aún en la distancia había sido su pilar de soporte más sólido. Él era quién la había convencido de meterse al cuerpo de paz y realmente era una de las mejores decisiones que ella podría haber tomado, si bien no podría hacer mucho frente a los conflictos bélicos que azotaban al mundo, al menos jugaba un pequeño papel en una realidad que nadie podía negar y que estaba afectando la convivencia entre los seres humanos…Le parecía tan absurdo, que entre personas se mataran por poder o diferencias ideológicas o política… No podía cada quién pensar lo que quisiera y que el resto del mundo no pudiera atreverse a juzgar? Pero no… al parecer los seres humanos eran así de absurdos y aunque ella pretendiera cambiar el mundo, eso seguiría siendo así, al menos ella podría decir que no se quedó cruzada de brazos mientras esa realidad la atropellaba. Ahora mismo no estaba dispuesta para pensar en ello, hoy sería un día de celebración.

Ocasionalmente, los días festivos, las redes se saturaban tanto que un pequeño portal entre el mundo real y el Digimundo se abría, entonces los Digimon viajaban a visitar a sus niños, entre todos habían establecido el día del festival de Tanabata para reunirse, incluso en alguna que otra ocasión eran acompañados por varios de sus amigos del Digimundo, el Señor Genai habitualmente era escoltado por Leomon, Ogremon, Andromon, Piximon, Chumon, Monzaemon , los Gekomon y Otamamon e incluso Betamon que era la forma de entrenamiento de Whamon, ya que al parecer meter un oso gigantesco de felpa en un salón no parecía tan problemático como una ballena de catorce toneladas, todos los jóvenes compartían los días de fiesta y aunque a Mimi le faltaba Palmon, siempre se las ingeniaba para aparecerse allí en cada ocasión, incluso había cumplido su promesa de su cita con Chumon y al terminar lo había besado en su hocico tres años atrás, progresivamente parecía que la herida por lo sucedido con Palmon comenzaba a cicatrizar, pero con Tai, conforme pasaban los años, la situación se ponía cada vez peor. Él se había ido de Odaiba dos semanas después que ella, inmediatamente había sido comprado por un equipo sumamente importante de Australia y se había establecido allí, luego de eso, solo había regresado a su ciudad natal para algún partido que se jugara en Japón o a los cumpleaños de Kari o sus padres. Pero nunca en una ocasión para ver a los Digimon, una situación a la que Agumon ya se había acostumbrado a pesar de la tristeza, él siempre regresaba con la esperanza de reencontrarlo alguna vez, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la idea de que no volverían a verse; eso le rompía el corazón a Mimi… si ella tuviera posibilidad de ver nuevamente a Palmon no hubiera perdido ni un segundo, no le hubiera importado lo que tuviera que abandonar, siempre hubiera regresado por ella. La mutua soledad había acercado a Mimi con Agumon, en ocasiones ella bromeaba sobre que sería su niña adoptiva y entre ambos se habían brindado un pequeño consuelo que si bien no sustituía lo que les faltaba, al menos los reconfortaba un poco. Sin embargo la continua desilusión en los ojos de Agumon, solo había contribuido a aumentar el resentimiento de Mimi hacia Taichi.

-Agumon lo sabe? –preguntó ella, más por interés que por curiosidad. Matt negó con una de esas sonrisas suyas que podían doblegar hasta a la más fría de las mujeres en el mundo-

-Que va! A él si le queremos dar la sorpresa! –todos rieron despertando a Gabumon que dormía emitiendo sonidos semejantes a los que haría una morsa dando a luz-

-Eh, eh? –exclamó confundido frotándose los ojos-

-Llegamos! –anunció el Señor Ishida, aguardando a que todos se bajaran del coche- Iré a hacer las compras para la semana, Mimi, te quedas a cenar con nosotros? –ella estaba tentada, adoraba criticar la cocina de Matt-

-Creo que no podría rechazarlo… -sonrío con malicia, provocando que TK emitiera una irrisión nasal ahogando una carcajada ante el gesto resignado de su hermano. Su padre los dejó allí y todos subieron rápidamente al apartamento, tratando de evitarse el malestar del calor veraniego propio de la época.

Horas más tarde, en el mismo aeropuerto en que había desembarcado Mimi, un joven en sus veinte, de cabello y ojos castaños, descendía del avión que lo había traído desde Australia.

-De regreso en casa…-suspiró mientras una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en su rostro- al fin volveremos a vernos… -Hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural para convencerse de que esa frase iba dirigida a Agumon, pero en lo más profundo de él, sabía que había algo que lo perturbaba mucho más, una persona con quien había dejado muchas cosas pendientes, alguien a quien tenía que ver a la cara para escupir la verdad y hacerse cargo de lo que le tuviera que decir a él también, Mimi Tachikawa, la chica de sus pesadillas.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_Uff... Bueno, no crean que no me he dado cuenta de que me estoy pasando de tanto estirar el asunto del reencuentro bendito entre estos dos... -.-' pero es que adoro la tensión y creo que es importante que primero se entendiera bien lo que había pasado entre Tai y Mimi y Mimi con Matt (de todos modos más adelante se desarrollará un poco más esta amistad con algunos flashbacks más cortos...) y bueno, ya desarrollado el porqué están distanciados, nos queda solo desarrollar la relación de ellos dos en el pasado e.e cómo surgieron sus sentimientos y bueno... ya saben... toda la cosa cursi y empalagosa pero también muy divertida! (seeh... aunque no lo crean el fic también tendrá sus notas de humor aunque imperará el drama... )_**

**_Fuera de eso solo me queda despedirme, dejen Reviews o algún día dejaré de escribir y se quedarán con la curiosidad wahahahaha... _**

**_Dicho esto, subiré el próximo capi cuando vuelva... A aprtir del siguiente, vienen todos los caps con resumen del cap siguiente, solo para que se queden comiéndose la cabeza e.e _**

**_Tai: No te parece cruel lo que les haces? _**

**_Fantasma de Palmon: Cruel es lo que me hizo a mi_**

**_Yo: e.e a ver... *mirando a Tai asesinamente* Tú ya sabrás lo que es ser cruel... *volteando hacia Palmon* y tú... oh rayos! tú estás muertaa! Qué hago hablando con el fantasma de una planta? *se mece como psicótica en su sitio...* En ocasiones veo plantas muertas e.e _**

**_Whatever... dejo mis delirius tremends a un lado y les digo hasta la próxima lectores! _**

**_Dewa Matta! _**

**_Nozomii Chan~_**


	4. Capítulo IV: Friend or Foe?

**Capítulo IV: Friendo or Foe?**

**The promises**  
**Hollow concessions**  
**And innocent show of affection**  
**I touch your hand**  
**A hologram**  
**Are you still there?**

**We used to love one another**  
**Give to each other**  
**Lie under covers so,**  
**Are you friend or foe?**

**Love one another**  
**Live for each other**  
**So, are you friend or foe?**  
**Cause I used to know**

**_ t.A.T.u_**

* * *

Cómodamente sentada en su silla, Mimi balanceaba sus pies de adelante hacia atrás, mientras un olor extraño le llegaba desde la cocina. Arqueó una ceja, olisqueando el aire y mirando sospechosamente a Gabumon.

-Otra vez se le quemó y está intentando arreglarlo con Ketchup o mucho queso, verdad? –le sonrío a la criatura que asintió fervientemente-

-Se esfuerza pero siempre se distrae con algo y así acaba… Ahora justamente creo que estaba hablando con Sora por teléfono…

-Como la esté invitando a cenar la pobre está fregada…-Ambos rieron por lo bajo- Matt, necesitas ayuda? –un glosario de maldiciones se escuchó desde la cocina y finalmente una rotunda negación, seguida de muchos más improperios; en medio de la trifulca entre Matt y la cena; en la cual la segunda parecía llevar una generosa ventaja; TK irrumpió en el salón, componiendo un gesto de desaprobación mientras olfateaba el ambiente-

-Otra vez? –no fue necesario que la pregunta fuera más explícita, todos ahí sabían de que estaban hablando- bueno… al menos compré suficiente pan –agregó sonriente, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa, mientras Patamon se bajaba de su cabeza, sentándose a sus pies, el joven le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero, abriendo una lata de soda de uva que traía en la misma bolsa del pan, dándole un rápido sorbo- Entonces Meems, hasta cuando te quedas esta vez? –ella le sonrío, acercándose a él con complicidad-

-Si te digo un secreto, prometes que no saldrá de entre nosotros? –él se desconcertó ante su pregunta, sin embargo ni lento ni perezoso se apresuró a cerrar una cremallera imaginaria sobre sus labios-

-Regresé a vivir aquí… -le dijo con una sonrisa siniestra a lo que el joven la miró completamente desencajado-

-A… a vivir? Bueno… Eso es genial! Pero cómo será el destino que tú regresas justo cuando Ta…-El timbre interrumpió su frase- Mmm… Quién será a estas horas? –se levantó rápidamente dejando a Mimi sentada y curiosa mientras robaba un bollo de pan para dárselo a Gabumon por debajo de la mesa, repentinamente un delicioso olor a algo asado inundó la estancia, todos se voltearon hacia el sitio de procedencia del aroma, encontrándose con una animada Sora cargando con sendas bolsas de comida-

-Cuando Matt me dijo que estaba a cargo de la cena, imaginé que necesitarían un plan B… -río guiñándole un ojo a Mimi que se levantó rápidamente a abrazarla-

-Genial! Esta vez no fue necesario enviar el mayday! –acotó TK, provocando las risas de todos excepto de Matt que salía de la cocina con un enorme wok lleno de… bueno… de algo irreconocible, provocando que todos se voltearan hacia él, mirándolo completamente desencajados-

-No quiero ni un comentario al respecto… el gas está descalibrado y el fuego sale más fuerte que de costumbre- ah, Yamato, cada vez tenía excusas menos originales. Todos lo miraron con resignación- Ya bueno ya! Quiten las caras de Basset Hound, ya Sora los va a alimentar- suspiró, sacando el wok a la terraza- A ver si se lo comen las palomas…

-Matt… no seas así, dispararles sería menos cruel… - acotó Sora y nuevamente todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluido Matt que como de costumbre quería fingir estreñimiento-

-Vamos a comer o me quitaran el hambre! –se quejó mientras todos se disponían en la mesa-

La espalda de Tai dolía como el mismísimo infierno, realmente sentía que hubiera cargado con Whamon a cuestas durante un peregrinaje al Monte Fuji.

-Los años no vienen solos…-se dijo a sí mismo divertido por la situación, le resultaba extraño semejante dolor en vista de su estado físico óptimo, pero al fin y al cabo era normal considerando la cantidad de horas que había viajado todo hecho un manojo en ese avión, llegó hasta el hotel dónde se hospedaría, siendo guiado por un botones hasta su cuarto. Ni bien puso un pie en el mismo se dejó caer en la cama, completamente cansado. No dejó pasar un segundo más antes de busca rápidamente su celular, marcando el número de la casa de Matt. Un tono, dos tonos y sintió el ligero crujido que anunciaba que alguien había levantado la bocina-

-Residencia Ishida?- Tai sintió que el corazón se le salía, sus glándulas salivales comenzaron a secretar brutalmente mientras aquella voz melodiosa retumbaba en su cabeza, sus manos sudaban como si se le estuviera escurriendo una represa, casi se le resbala el móvil entre los dedos, pero alcanzó a cortar la llamada antes de que eso sucediera-

-Diablos! –soltó una maldición mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás- Qué haría allí? –susurró intentando imaginarse por qué Mimi estaría a semejantes horas en casa de Matt, no pudo evitar que un ramalazo de celos se apoderara de él, será que acaso ahora andaban juntos? No podía ser… él se había hecho a un lado para dejarle el camino libre a su amigo y a Sora, qué rayos pintaba Mimi en todo eso? Presionó la almohada entre sus manos, echándola a un lado, mientras una ola de recuerdos lo asaltaban dejándolo completamente vulnerable ante la intromisión de aquella muchacha en su mente.

_-Flashback~ _

_-Tranquila Mimi, nadie está mirando, no hay nadie cerca…-Palmon le hablaba con un matiz tranquilizador en su voz, sin embargo Mimi se sentía completamente intranquila; sus ojos examinaban clínicamente el espacio, mientras sus rodillas se friccionaban entre sí intentando aguantar… No resistiría mucho más… en esta instancia era la ley de la jungla, definitivamente no tenía tiempo de buscar un baño ni nada que se le pareciera, tendría que hacerlo a lo rústico, entre los arbustitos- _

_-No puedo!- prácticamente estaba sollozando, una lágrima traviesa le brotaba del rabillo del ojo, mientras Palmon la miraba confusa- _

_-Cómo que no puedes? Si tenías muchas ganas recién… -le cuestionó rascándose la cabeza contrariada- _

_-Que no, que no! Que me muero de ganas pero no puedo! –exclamó presionando sus puños intentando contenerse inútilmente. En esa clase de momentos odiaba el digimundo más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida.- _

_-Mimi? Qué haces aquí?- Ella sintió que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le subía a las mejillas cuando Tai apareció entre la espesura. Como un demonio! Tenía una isla entera a su disposición y tenía que caer justamente en el único sitio en dónde ella… donde… Rayos! Ni siquiera podía pensarlo! Era demasiado embarazoso, sus rodillas se frotaban con tal rigor que le extrañaba que no hubieran prendido fuego entre sí.- Te sientes bien? acotó él al notar como se transformaba el rostro de la muchacha- _

_'Maravillosamente' pensó ella, de hecho ahora mismo estaba tratando de batir el record Guinnes del ser humano que más duraba frotándose las rodillas antes de que los huesos le quedaran expuestos. Bien… esa no era una respuesta muy Mimi, ella no era para nada sarcástica, pero en este momento… Dios Santo! En este momento sentía como si hubiera sido sometida a una sobreexposición de rayos gama! Reprimió un chicllido mientras Tai se le acercaba sumamente preocupado por su actitud, aferrándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola… Sí… bueno… el tacto no era lo de Tai…- Mimi! Qué te pasa? Habla, dime algo! –ella no lo resistía, Palmon observaba la situación sin saber cómo ayudar a Mimi… Por qué simplemente no se lo decía? Acaso había algo malo en algo tan… natural? _

_-Gyaaah!- ella no dijo nada, aquella exclamación brotó de sus labios, acompañada de un mar de lágrimas mientras perdía completamente el control de sus esfínteres. Tai estaba cada vez más… desconcertado, tan fuerte la habría zamarreado que ahora la había hecho llorar? _

_-Mimi, lo… lo siento… no quise lastimart…-se interrumpió bruscamente al notar el vestido de su compañera, ligeramente oscurecido en una zona cercana a sus rodillas, bajó la vista más aún y pudo notar que ya no fricionaba las piernas, sin embargo… un rastro húmedo parecía deslizarse desde el interior de sus muslos, goteando sobre sus tobillos…- Tú… acabas de… -ni siquiera sabía cómo preguntárselo, era algo que sencillamente no se hubiera imaginado ni en sus pensamientos más alocados- Joder! Lo… lo lamento… no sabía que … bueno… tú… yo… pipi… ya sabes… - ene se momento su rostro se puso tan rojo como el de ella. Por el amor de Dios si este hombre existía en algún lado, dado los últimos sucesos Mimi realmente comenzaba a dudarlo… y si existía entonces se había olvidado de ella. Nunca jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada, disminuida… humillada. Acababa de mojar los pantalones delante de un chico… Uno con el que prácticamente convivía! Cómo iba a hacer para volver a mirarlo a la cara? _

_-Yo… yo…- en ese momento le hubiera encantado ser ella misma Tanemon y usar su técnica de escondite, plantándose bajo tierra y fingiendo ser un brote! Esa suertuda de Palmon! Bendita ella que podía huir de la vergüenza pública tan fácilmente. Ahora con qué se cambiaría? Genial… este sitio apestaba cada vez más! _

_~Fin Flashback~ _

Tai no pudo evitar la sonrisita traviesa que se había curvado en su mejilla ante aquel recuerdo… Diablos… con Mimi todo era tan impredecible siempre… Era la única persona que lo podía tomar por sorpresa, eso estaba claro; ella lo había afectado de una manera en que ninguna otra mujer lo había conseguido jamás, ella era única y especial y él… él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por haberla visto sonreírle una última vez, por haber podido pasar los años anteriores alimentando alguna esperanza de que las cosas serían como antes entre ellos; pero no era así, ella había dejado muy en claro que lo odiaba y esa afirmación había aniquilado cualquier deseo que hubiera albergado por ella… La adoraba era cierto, pero no podía personarle cinco años de indiferencia absoluta ni el hecho de que lo había hecho cargar con la culpa de lo que le había sucedido a Rosemon.

-Ojalá para mi fuera tan fácil olvidarte también… -maldijo mientras hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para apartarla de sus pensamientos, sin embargo los recuerdos lo embargaban dolorosamente y lo hacían presa de una angustia sin igual.

_~Flashback~ _

_Tai caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, mientras ojeaba su celular nerviosamente. _

_-Llama, llama, llama…- era el día de la partida de Mimi de regreso a los Estados Unidos, las última semanas la había notado tan fría, tan distante e indiferente, al principio se lo había atribuido a lo que había sucedido esa tarde en el digimundo, sin embargo ella no actuaba así con el resto del grupo, con todos se mostraba interesada en compartir los últimos días que le quedaban en Odaiba, exceptuándolo a él… Un día finalmente se había cansado de esa actitud y la había increpado. Aprovechó para interceptarla en el pasillo a solas, sin rodeos, sin ninguna clase de vacilación. _

_~~Flashback dentro de Flashback~~ _

_-'Qué te pasa, Mimi? Estás actuando muy raro conmigo… Se puede saber qué clase de problema tienes?'-la interrogó exigente, no se le movió ni un músculo, sin embargo su pecho se estrujo al recibir una mirada cargada de odio de parte de ella, mientras se sacudía para librarse de la sujeción que él mantenía en sus muñecas- _

_-'No lo sabes aún, Tai? Has tenido el tupé de llamarme egoísta incontables veces… Lamentablemente no soporto el descaro ni la hipocresía… Yo soy una egoísta? Tú te alejaste del campamento esa noche, solo, luego de una pelea terrible contra el virus que infectó a Angemon y Angewomon, solo con Agumon completamente debilitado, sin ninguna protección, completamente vulnerable! No le dijiste a nadie lo que ibas a hacer intentaste resolverlo solo y fallaste… Y mira lo que desencadenaste! Fue Palmon pero pudo ser cualquiera de nosotros, todo por tu maldita manía de actuar por ti mismo sin contar con nadie, todo por tu puñetero egoísmo, no debió ser mi compañera quien diera su vida… no… ella no debió morir…-Mimi se atragantó con su propia bilis antes de seguir adelante, sabía que había llegado a un punto dónde no había retorno- DEBISTE SER TÚ! _

_Tai jamás se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida, un cúmulo de sensaciones se revolvió en su interior… el dolor primaba, pero la desilusión, la rabia, la nostalgia de aquella pequeña que con su cálida inocencia se le había hecho carne… todo eso lo cegó por completo. Presionó los puños iracundo, estrellando uno de ellos justo al lado de la cabeza de Mimi, lastimándose los nudillos con el concreto de la pared. _

_-'Así que debí ser yo? No Mimi… te equivocas… debiste haber sido tú! Nunca has sido más que una carga para todos, incluso para Palmon… si vamos a medirnos por quienes se han sacrificado para protegernos, no olvides el sacrificio que Leomon hizo para proteger a la Princesita de oro que no quería ensuciarse sus manos delic…'-Tai no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando un ardor indescriptible le estalló en la mejilla, pudo sentir los dedos de Mimi marcándose uno a uno en su piel, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos ambarinos de la muchacha. _

_-'No te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino… te desprecio…'- dio un par de violentas zancadas hacia la sala, tomando su bolso, dejándolo a él impávido en su sitio, con sus ojos cristalinos y temblorosos por las lágrimas- 'Me voy de aquí'-sentenció ella al resto del grupo congregado en la sala, mientras salía dando un portazo-_

_-'Y ahora qué ha sucedido?´-reclamó Joe mientras sorbía los fideos de su ramen- _

_-Mierda!- la maldición de Tai resonó en toda la estancia, mientras se profería a sí mismo toda clase de insultos… Cómo podía haber actuado así? Cómo había dejado que la rabia lo cegara de esa manera? Era Mimi la afectada, era ella la que tenía derecho a decir lo que fuera, no él… Cómo había sido capaz de usar su propio dolor en su contra? En que demonios estaba pensando!?- MIMI!, MIMI!- salió como una exhalación de la sala, dejando a todos aún más desconcertados, afuera llovía y aunque la llamó incansablemente, ella no respondió, entonces él lo supo, cualquier lazo que hubiera existido entre ellos hasta ese momento, estaba roto… para siempre-_

_~~Fin Flashback dentro de Flashback~~ _

_Esos recuerdos no lo dejaban en paz mientras aguardaba la llamada, tenía que intentar recomponer las cosas con Mimi antes de que ella se fuera, pero sabía que las palabras no eran suficientes, necesitaba algo que le dijera a las claras a ella lo importante que era para él… y había dado en la tecla; días antes paseando por los Bulevares en compañía de Agumon, una tienda especializada en el rubro de los digimons había captado su atención, allí lo había visto en exhibición: El sombrero de Mimi! El que se había extraviado en el digimundo aquel verano cuando les había tocado despedirse de sus compañeros! El original… no era difícil de reconocerlo, el cordón estaba igual de desgastado en la zona que Mimi solía morder cuando se quedaba sin respuestas y la inconfundible caligrafía, prolija y perfecta de ella, versando su nombre en la etiqueta, tal como en todos los artículos que había llevado al campamento. _

_En ese momento supo que ese sombrero debía ser suyo! Sería su regalo de despedida a Mimi, o quizás su regalo para firmar una tregua y recomenzar todo, sin rencores, sin heridas. Aún se encontraba aguardando la llamada de su primo, si él le prestaba e dinero a cambio Tai debería ir a trabajar todo el resto del año al campo de sus tíos y rescindir su contrato con los australianos, pero no le importaba, aún si debía postergar su sueño, por Mimi le valía la pena cualquier sacrificio… _

_-LLAMAAAAAA! –le exclamó alterado al teléfono como si este le fuera a obedecer… -_

_Piririri Piririri Piririririiiiii _

_Vaya! Al parecer si le obedecía. Sin perder el tiempo contestó la llamada, manteniendo la breve conversación con Daisaku, por suerte su primo y sus tíos habían accedido y le darían el dinero necesario… _

_Diez minutos más tare, su joven pariente, apenas tres años mayor que Tai, se encontraba recogiéndolo en la puerta de su casa, tan veloz como pudo lo llevó en el coche hasta la tienda, Tai corrió tan veloz como sus piernas se lo permitieron, ni siquiera intercambió palabras con el vendedor que la vez anterior se había mostrado sumamente interesado en la historia de Tai sobre Mimi y lo que pensaba hacer para ganarse su perdón, sin embargo Tai ahora se encontraba jugando una carrera contra el tiempo, cada segundo era vital, cuando tuvo el sombrero en su poder, prácticamente se arrojó como un nadador profesional, hacia el interior del coche de Daisaku, quién arrancó el vehículo y lo guió a través de la calle, Tai había ingresado por la ventana y realmente sus piernas se encontraban suspendidas hacia el lado de afuera del carro, mientras su primo conducía a una velocidad que le hubieran convertido los testículos en dos pasas a Meteoro. Fueron interceptados por un par de policías, aún así el muchacho no aminoró el ritmo en absoluto, al contrario, la adrenalina se había apoderado de él, encendió la radio dejando que los acordes de _ _'1492 Conquest Of Paradise' de Vangelis, inundaran el ambiente, volviéndolo todo aún más Hollywoodense, si se podía… Así consiguieron llegar al aeropuerto, Tai se bajó del coche rehuyendo de los oficiales mientras Daisaku respondía ante la ley. Nuevamente él corrió como un alma poseída por los cuatro jinetes del apocalípsis, siguió las indicaciones de la pantalla, llegando hasta donde todos los compañeros se congregaban con sus digimon, mirando a través de un inmenso ventanal, un enorme avión que ya se alzaba por la pista, despegando; entonces lo comprendió. No había llegado a tiempo, su única oportunidad de recomponer las cosas se había perdido. _

_Sora lo vio llegar y se acercó a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa triste pero cargada de comprensión, sujetándolo por los hombros. _

_-Fue mejor así, Tai… ella cree que lo mejor fue que no aparecieras- Y era cierto, esas habían sido las palabras de Mimi, sabía que era débil con él, sabía que no iba a resistir verlo sin sentirse miserable, sin querer llorar en su brazos y quedarse allí, sabía que no iba a necesitar ninguna palabra de él para perdonarlo y eso tenía que acabar, tenía que cortar con ese círculo vicioso que la arrastraba hacia Tai, haciéndola añicos, tanto a ella como a su voluntad. Pero eran cosas que solo guardaba para sí mismas, para sus amigos simplemente la declaración vacía, bastaba… "No lo necesito, de hecho le agradezco que brille por su ausencia, dicen que mejor sola que mal acompañada" y cuando esas palabras habían llegado a los oídos de Tai, él también había tomado una resolución; la niña tímida y temerosa que había visto convertirse en una mujer valiente y resoluta cargada de dulzura, aquella que había doblegado su corazón indomable, estaba muerta para él, Mimi Tachikawa era una perfecta desconocida en su vida, alguien de quien a partir de ahora, podría prescindir sin dificultad. _

_~Fin Flashback~ _

El muchacho daba vueltas en su cama incansablemente, sin conseguir sacudirse la voz de Mimi de la cabeza, sentía como parecía volver del pasado solo para torturarlo, pero más aún lo atormentaba la idea de que ella pudiera tener algo especial con Matt, con su mejor amigo, su hermano, su camarada! Cómo era posible que aún después de cinco años forzándose a odiarla aún ella consiguiera tener este poder sobre él? Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para arrancársela para siempre? Bien, eso era lo que quería averiguar, por eso necesitaba imperiosamente encontrarse con ella y cerrar, de una vez por todas, este capítulo de su vida.

-Qué extraño… -musitó la joven castaña observando la bocina del teléfono que su interlocutor acababa de colgar-

-Mimi! Regresa a la mesa que eres nuestra invitada no una telefonista! – ella hizo caso automáticamente de la "amigable" petición exigente de Matt, ya se había acostumbrado… no era como si su amigo fuera muy diplomático para pedir favores o resultar simpático.- Quién era? –le cuestionó intrigado al tiempo que la observaba sentarse junto a Takeru que se comía animadamente su sopa-

-No tengo idea… me colgó la llamada… quizás porque no me reconoció… A lo mejor era una de tus fans queriendo hablar contigo y le dio vergüenza pedirme que te apsara la llamada- ella rió ante la evidente incomodidad de Yamato sobre el tema, pero no se sentía satisfecha, en el fondo aún conservaba una pequeña faceta cínicamente traviesa- Entonces, TK… ya te le declaraste a Kari? –el muchadho escupió toda su sopa como una cascada en la cara de sora que estaba sentada frente a él-

-Rayos!- el joven se sonrojó, extendiéndole un pañuelo a la muchacha que no sabía como aún podía contener la risa, mientras Matt se levantaba, despotricando contra todos los espíritus del alba por el desmadre que le estaban armando en la casa-

-Con semejante jaleo se van a quejar los vecinos y papá tendrá que responder ante el consorcio… si acabo viviendo debajo de un puente, viviendo de lo que las personas me arrojen en un gorro, considérense directamente responsables! –se levantó recogiendo la mesa, mientras todos allí reían en silencio para no tensarlo más.

Un par de horas después ya se encontraba descansando pacíficamente en casa de Sora, el trayecto en el coche había sido sumamente ameno mientras conversaban sobre sus vidas y la reunión de la noche próxima, aún así, Sora había sido sumamente precavida de no tocar el asunto de Tai, ya que sabía que era una fibra sensible, una herida que ella estaba segura que para Mimi seguía abierta por mucho que ella intentara convencerse y convencer a todos de lo contrario.

A pesar del cansancio que arrastraba de todo el día no conseguía dormirse o conciliar un ápice de paz, una mala sensación la mantenía atrapada en la vigilia, sin conseguir sacudírsela de encima… y estaba segura que tenía que ver con esa llamada en casa de Matt… -

-Eras tú, cierto? Qué sentido tenía evitarme, Taichi..? De cualquier modo nos tendremos que ver las caras tarde o temprano…

_Continuará..._

* * *

_****Próximo Capítulo- Capítulo V: Incomplete- Finalmente llega la tan ansiada noche dela reunión entre Digimons y niños Elegidos... Muchas sorpresas... Matt y Mimi interpretaran juntos "Tomadoi" la canción que ella compuso para Palmon, Tai aparecerá y se reencontrará con Mimi y Agumon luego de cinco años... Cómo reaccionarán estos dos ante el regreso del muchacho? y las rubias extranjeras se apropian de nuestros mejores hombres! Mucha intensidad, otro poco de Flashbacks, una protagonista ebria y... MIMATOOO? O.o! no se lo pierdaaan!****_

* * *

**Nii Hao, lectores mios del almaaa! :3 **

**hemos llegado hasta aquí... ahora conocemos un poco más algo desde la perspectiva de Tai... bueno... confieso que reí y lloré como energúmena en este capítulo... me duele demasiado el ver como estos dos se lastiman así... pero bueno... son fieles a su naturaleza humana, Quién de nosotros está exento de haber maltratado a alguien que no se lo merecía o de haber dicho cosas que realmente nos sentimos en un momento en que la rabia nos ciega? Bueno... solo quiero que los personajes sean lo más creíbles posible.. no me interesa un prota perfecto que llega cabalgando en su blanco corcel a salvar a la pura y perfecta princesa portadora de la virtud... Pfff... no... estos son humanos comunes y corrientes, con muchas cosas buenas pero con muchas otras malas, a lo largo de toda la historia van a cometer errores que los van a alejar y que los van a llevar por diversos caminos... y finalmente tocará ver que es lo que más pesa... nos toca esperar... por ahora los abandono y me voy a leer un ratito antes de dormir...**

**Oyasumi nasai...**

**Nozomii chan~**


	5. Capítulo V: Incomplete

**Capítulo V: Incomplete**

**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go**  
**I don't wanna make you face this world alone**  
**I wanna let you go (alone)**

**I tried to go on like I never knew you**  
**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**  
**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**  
**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**

**_Backstreet Boys_**

* * *

La noche se había eternizado, tanto para Tai como para Mimi, escasos habían sido los minutos en los que pudieron conciliar algo de sueño, sabían que la noche siguiente iba a ser crucial para ambos… Qué se dirían? Miles de frases se cruzaban por la mente de cada uno, miles de sensaciones que no tenían idea de cómo asumir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya habían crecido y no podían comportarse como niños, evitándose toda la noche, procederían con la madurez pertinente a la ocasión, sin insultos, sin agravios, esa era la noche de todos y ninguno de ellos tenía derecho a arruinarla.

Mimi se estiró perezosamente en la cama, como siempre, le costaba trabajo levantarse. Respiró profundo y se balanceó son sus piernas para conseguir incorporarse, desenvolviéndose torpemente de las sábanas, descalza se aventuró fuera de aquella habitación de huéspedes, encontrándose en el comedor con Sora y Biyomon que conversaban animadamente.

-Buenos días…- sonrío, sentándose con ella a la mesa-

-Y ese milagro de que te despiertes antes del mediodía?-Sora contuvo la risa ante la expresión soñolienta de su amiga, se notaba el trabajo que estaba haciendo para mantener los ojos abiertos.-

-Sora tiene razón!-la secundó Biyomon- pensamos que aparecerías para el almuerzo…-agregó, mientras intentaba comerse una galletita con suma dificultad-

-Que mal concepto tienen sobre mi! –les respondió, fingiéndose sumamente ofendida-

-Oye Meems, aprovechando que hoy amaneciste tan generosa…- De dónde había sacado eso? Seguro se quería aprovechar de ella… Qué le haría hacer esta vez?- vienes con nosotras a ayudar con los preparativos para esta noche?- Ah, bueno… no había sido tan malo después de todo… no era nada avergonzante al menos-

-Claro que sí! –sonrío chasqueando la lengua- pero antes comeré un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno que mi amiga que me quiere tanto me preparará con tanto amor…- Amarga venganza, pero Sora la veía tan poco que cuando la tenía con ella le gustaba complacerla, aún luego de tantos años no había perdido su personalidad maternal y conciliadora, sino que más bien ambos rasgos de su personalidad se habían afianzado. Se levantó de la mesa, apresurándose hacia la cocina para prepararle a Mimi su desayuno. Apenas unos minutos después, la pelirroja se asomó de regreso en el comedor depositando un plato rebosante delante de los ojos de Mimi que se iluminaro como los de la niña que había conocido casi nueve años atrás.

-Oh Sora… te casarías conmigo?-bromeó ella, ilusionada mientras se intoxicaba del delicioso aroma de los huevos fritos especiales que había preparado su amiga para ella…- Sabes que los amo así con azúcar negra y natto… él único que ha intentado prepararlos para mi ha sido Matt… pero bueno… ya sabes…-Sora soltó una carcajada poderosa-

-Me lo imagino… pobre Mimi… con razón perdiste la costumbre de desayunar…

Ambas rieron mientras el desayuno acontecía y conversaban, ayudando a Biyomon a comerse sus galletas con las patitas.

Por su lado, Tai estaba hecho un lio, casi no había dormido, y el poco rato que lo había hecho, había sido peor, siendo atormentado por sueños torcidos en los que Mimi se colaba en su habitación, le pedía que olvidaran el pasado, se denudaba y se le arrojaba encima. Conclusión, se había levantado, cansado, abatido, frustrado, de muy mal humor y para colmo de males dolorosamente excitado. Necesitaba una ducha fría… Helada. Se aventuró hasta el baño de su cuarto, se quitó la ropa de cama y se dispuso a bañarse, pero no podía evitar que aquellas imágenes recrudecieran en su mente, provocando que su hombría se agitara, evidentemente afectada… Okey… tenía que enfocarse en cosas que no resultaran sexys, un caracol de mar, besar a Matt, Hellboy, el maestro Yoda… Minutos después se sentía más calmado… bueno… quizás él no pero su entrepierna ya no sufría, maldiciendo todo lo que se meneara, se apresuró a salir del baño, colocándose un atuendo apropiado para las actividades que tenía pensadas para ese día, su primer instinto era el de cualquier persona normal, pasar por casa de sus padres, verlos a ellos y a Kari, como hacía en cada visita; pero esta vez se sentía urgente por resolver algo más… algo que la noche anterior lo había mantenido en vilo mientras una de sus peores pesadillas se volvía realidad en su mente.

-A veces las palabras sobra, Kari… no crees? –TK lucía algo nervioso aún, mientras intentaba blanquear su situación con su compañera. Llevaban años tonteando, pero sin decir nada en concreto, años estancados en la misma baldosa sin avanzar ni retroceder. Era hora de poner fin a eso, la pregunta de Mimi la noche anterior lo había sorprendido porque precisamente parecía que ella le hubiera leído el pensamiento, él había resuelto hace un par de semanas que este era el día indicado para blanquear las cosas de una vez por todas- Los hechos dicen mucho más…

-Qué hechos, TK?-Kari no se lo iba a poner fácil, si tantos años había esperado para decir lo que tenía que decir no podía seguir huyendo de la verdad, de modo que le hablaría con puntos y comas y le diría hasta el último detalle de lo que le apsaba, aunque se negara-

Detrás de la puertita que comunicaba la sala con el pasillo interno de la casa, Matt, Izzy, Patamon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Gabumon y Gomamon, se encontraban pegados como lapas escuchando la conversación de los dos chicos mientras Joe los reprendía en voz baja.

-Esto es algo de ellos! Tienen que respetarlos… les cuesta mucho hablar de este asunto!- Este Joe tan moralista… Hasta el amargado de Matt estaba consumido por la curiosidad, además de que era el que comandaba el centro oficial de apuestas sobre los posibles resultados de esto.

-Joe, no seas aguafiestas, seguro que tú también quieres saber… y si no calla que no nos dejas escuchar a nosotros!- le susurró Gomamon, llevándole la contra como siempre y volviendo a abocarse a la tarea de escuchar al igual que el resto de los camaradas.

-Son imposibles! –masculló Joe resignado- Como dicen, si no puedes contra el enemigo, úneteles- rápidamente se volvió inescrupuloso, mirando a Matt- ¥ 10.000 a que a alguno le suena el celular…

-Hecho! –Matt le recibió el dinero, apuntando la apuesta de Joe en su palm. Todos reenfocaron su atención en el silencio incómodo entre TK y Kari, turnándose para asomar el ojo por la cerradura de la llave, hasta que un sonido interrumpió la escena. Demonios! Alguien estaba tocando el timbre? Quién rayos era el oportuno?

-Te salvó la campana- le agregó Kari, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho- pero no creas que me olvido- él le asintió con simpatía respirando agitado, mientras se acercaba a la puerta, quedándose boquiabierto.-

-T… Tai? –anunció sorprendido, mientras Kari se levantaba del sofá exaltada-

-Hermano?

La bendita puerta del pasillo, que se abría hacia afuera, bruscamente se desplazó y toda la parva de mirones cotillas, exceptuando a Patamon que mantenía vuelo, cayeron de bruces al suelo exclamando al unísono la misma palabra y en el mismo tono: 'Tai?'

-Q… qué hacen ustedes?-TK se sonrojó abruptamente y Kari, que había saltado sobre su hermano mayor para abrazarlo, sufrió la misma consecuencia cuando se percató de lo que el grupo había estado haciendo.

-Tanto tiempo, no? –acotó el aludido, mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hermana. El resto de los muchachos se acercó a saludarlo con entusiasmo, al tiempo que los digimon murmuraban entre sí, a pesar de que fuera un compañero, ellos le guardaban cierta reserva por lo que le había hecho a Agumon.

-Hasta que te dejas ver…-sonrío Kari entusiasmada- Agumon se pondrá tan contento, se quedó en casa con Papá y Mamá, pero iré a buscarlo- ella se removió buscando su bolso, sin embargo Tai la detuvo-

-Aguarda Kari!-le sonrió reconfortante cómo siempre se había comportado él con ella- No queremos que Agumon se entere, lo sorprenderemos esta noche en la fiesta, sí? –ella asintió y se sintió repentinamente embargada de alegría, los digimon presentes también bajaron la guardia… Así que después de todo Tai no se había olvidado de su compañero, definitivamente esta sería una buena noche para Agumon.

-Sora… no crees que vamos muy rápido?-exclamó Mimi mientras observaba como su amiga sobrepasaba groseramente el límite de velocidad de la ruta-

-Sora es práctica, le gusta ir rápido con todo… -Añadió Biyomon animada desde el asiento trasero, mientras se pegaba con la gameboy que era absurdamente difícil de manejar con sus garras- Salta Mario! Saltaaa! –Mimi rio Mirando a Sora que parecía muy concentrada en el camino-

-Así que te gusta ir rápido? Pues… va a ser con todo menos con Matt…-sora derrapó ante el comentario, los neumáticos rechinaron mientras intentaba recuperar el control del coche, Biyomon cayó de bruces al suelo, Mimi prácticamente se desnucó cuando su cuerpo se sacudió bruscamente, mientras Sora detenía el coche totalmente pasmada, con el corazón en la boca-

-Por el amor de Dios! Por poco y nos hemos matado! –Mimi sujetaba su mano en el pecho intentando mantener más calmado su corazón violento-

-Cómo dices algo así mientras voy conduciendo!- se quejó Sora, completamente sonrojada-

-Pe… pero que he dicho de malo? Vamos Sora… todos sabemos lo que pasa… Lo que no entiendo es por qué aún no están juntos… es muy tonto… no crees Biyomon?-se giró observando a la pequeña criatura que se reacomodaba en el asiento-

-Ya… pero sora no nos hace caso… Creo que la traumó lo del Tap… -Agregó haciendo referencia a la declaración de Yamato en San Valentin, varios años atrás… Mimi chilló de emoción ante el recuerdo-

-No puedo creer que seas tan cerrada! –río por lo bajo- fue lo más tierno del mundo…

-T… tierno? El hombre arruinó el momento… Cómo pretende que lo tome en serio si siempre se comporta como si esto fuera todo una broma, ehh? Ya no somos niños y sin embargo sigue actuando de esa manera… Y es solo en lo que a nosotros respecta, porque en todo lo demás ya han visto cómo es… -Mimi negó con la cabeza-

-Ay, Sora Takenouchi… Tan sabia y reflexiva que eres para todo y algo tan simple te cuesta tanto trabajo verlo? –se sonrío regocijándose sobre si misma- No has pensado que quizás por ser algo tan importante le cuesta más trabajo enfrentarlo? Por eso solo lo hace en una situación de tensión absoluta, como lo fue aquella vez que estábamos secuestradas en el centro comercial, y solo consigue sacarlo afuera cuando se llega a un punto en que todo parece ridículo o relajado porque es cuando está completamente entregado? Para el resto de las cosas es sencillamente Matt, es serio, prolijo, a veces irritante… pero contigo… precisamente solo contigo es que él es diferente… Y si no te das cuenta lo perderás… lo sabes, no? El Lobo Solitario no esperará toda la vida a que alguien llene su soledad… -Sora resopló volviendo a encender el coche-

-A veces odio que hayas madurado…

-Yo también te quiero… anda, apresurémonos o no llegaremos, el señor Genai ya debe estar en el sitio y nosotras aquí parloteando sobre tu futuro amoroso… -Soltó una carcajada mientras escuchaba a Biyomon rendirse por no poder saltarle encima a una tortuga en el Super Mario-

-Ya déjalo! –exclamó ya sobrepasada por el bendito asunto de Yamato y siguió conduciendo a toda velocidad. Sí… había veces en que la bondadosa y comprensiva Sora era poseída por algo sumamente cruel y hostil, algo que solo florecía cuando se le tocaba esta fibra sensible.

-Entonces… dónde te estás quedando, Tai? –Matt le preguntó intrigado, sentado al revés en la silla de su escritorio, con el respaldar entre las piernas. Izzy se había marchado ya al salón, para abrir el portal y que el resto de los Digimon y el señor Genai pudieran asistir a la fiesta como cada año, Kari había regresado a casa y TK desde luego la había acompañado, solo Joe, Matt y Tai se habían quedado en la casa, junto con los digimon de los dos primeros.

-Estoy en el Sheraton Miyako, pero solo por un par de días, luego regreso a casa, no soporto los hoteles, quiero mi propia cama, mi televisor y bueno, comida casera, poder entrar embarrado luego de haber jugado futbol en el parque, las comodidades que solo te ofrece tu casa…

-Vaya, veo que no has cambiado nada…-añadió Joe, acomodándose los lentes por el puente de la nariz. Tai le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de superioridad-

-Y tú Superior Joe…-levantó las cejas con picardía-

-Bueno… -Joe pareció sonrojarse mientras Matt se sonreía triunfal… Oh sí… el muy cínico disfrutaba este tipo de cosas-

-Joe es el mejor alumno de su carrera… -respondió Gomamon por él-

-Y por eso se sonroja?- 'Gracias Matt, no se que sería sin tu ayuda' se murmuró mentalmente Joe, ante la acotación del rubio-

-Entonces?- insistió Tai- quién es la chica?-Joe quiso convertirse en un avestruz en ese momento… Pero, desde luego, no lo consiguió- La conozco…?

-Bueno… Esto… de hecho sí… la conoces… Es… es…

-Es la elegida esa de Francia que les gustaba a ti y TK… -nuevamente Gomamon siempre dando la tecla-

-Gomamon!-lo reprendió Joe, ya puesto de todos colores-

-C… Catherine?- Tai estaba completamente anonadado- Bueno… eso es una gran sorpresa, no me lo hubiera imaginado… Y cómo lo llevan con la distancia?

-Eso no es un problema, Catherine se mudó a Tokyo hace un par de meses, así se conocieron con Joe… -respondió Matt por él-

-Ya veo… pues, te felicito, amigo… ella es realmente perfecta para ti…-Cierto era que se había quedado fascinado con Catherine, pero no había pasado de una mera cuestión idílica, para ese entonces, y aunque lo odiara, su corazón ya tenía una única dueña. Y hablando del rey de Roma, era la ocasión perfecta para sacar el tema que lo había llevado hasta allí…- Y tú Matt? Finalmente se resolvió algo con Sora o siguen en veremos?- el rostro del aludido se ensombreció de repente, y es que Matt ya no sabía que hacer para que Sora realmente le creyera que él iba absolutamente en serio aunque las situaciones en que le dijera sobre sus sentimientos no fueran las más apropiadas-

-Nada…-le respondió con cierta resignación en su tono-

-Y…-a Tai se le atoró un nudo en la garganta- con alguna otra chica?

Los cuatro que lo acompañaban, estallaron en carcajadas sonoras.

-Otra chica para Matt que no sea Sora? No veo como sería eso posible…-respondió Gabumon, entonces Tai sintió que la intranquilidad que se había apoderado de él desde la noche anterior se desvanecía súbitamente-

-Bueno… -carraspeo el rubio intentando hacer el distraído- dejemos el tema de lado, me baño y nos vamos, que tenemos un camino largo hasta el salón y no quiero llegar tarde y que la novia de Joe me eche la bronca por haberlo tenido que esperar! Qué carácter el de esa mujer! –maldijo levantándose y yendo hasta el baño, dejando al resto del grupo solos. Joe carraspeó avergonzado-

-Y tú Tai? Nos has dicho todo sobre el equipo, el futbol, los campeonatos, el entrenador, el manager, las copas… Pero de mujeres nada…

-Eso es porque no hay nadie…-susurró. Al menos nadie que fuera mínimamente alcanzable. Mimi… ella era como un fantasma… uno que lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida.

Sora repasaba atentamente cada detalle, la noche ya había caído, el catering estaba listo, la decoración perfecta, luces, música y lo infaltable: Izzy con su súper ordenador abriendo el portal, junto a él estaba sentada su actual novia. Una rubia muy guapa que aparentemente había nacido en Japón pero había vivido un tiempo en Italia. Se llamaba Zoe y realmente tenía descolocadas a Mimi y Sora por como acariciaba la pierna de su amigo y él parecía no incomodarse en absoluto con el gesto.

-Vaya que Matt tenía razón… las cosas sí que han cambiado! –río Mimi, ayudando a su amiga con un par de cajas-

-Solo algunas… -le respondió ella, sintiendo a Izzy anunciarles que el portal del digimundo ya estaba conectado, un vórtice se abrió en el exterior del salón y de allí salieron todos los digimon que les habían ayudado en el pasado, precedidos por el señor Genai.

-MIMIII! –todos se voltearon hacia el sitio de donde provenía aquella ronca voz-

-Agumon!-ella dejó las cajas que llevaba sobre una mesa y corrió al encuentro del digimon que llegó seguido por TK, Kari, Davis, Cody y sus respectivos digimon. La joven castaña se tomó de las manos… o patas con Agumon mientras bailoteaba- Cómo has estado? –él pareció ligeramente triste ante la pregunta-

-Bueno… como de costumbre…-se rascó la cabeza mientras mantenía los ojos en alto, observándola a ella, entonces Mimi sintió una especie de aguijonazo en el pecho, podría perdonar a Tai por hacer todo solo siempre, por no confiar en sus camaradas, por haber usado lo de Leomon en su contra… pero nunca… jamás le perdonaría haber ignorado a Agumon durante cinco años.

-Quita esa cara… ven… -él no pudo argumentar mientras se lo llevaba a rastras lejos del alcance de todos- Tengo algo que te levantará el ánimo pero no te lo quería dar delante de todos…- Ella abrió su bolso, extendiéndole un pack de Twinkies, un par de comics de X-men y una Nintendo wii- Esto es porque no pude asistir la navidad pasada… Feliz Navidad, Agumon… -él la miró con ternura y sus enormes garras envolvieron la envolvieron por la cintura estrecha-

-Gracias… yo lo siento… no tengo nada para regalarte este año…-ella soltó una carcajada poderosa-

-No digas tonterías… no tienes que hacerme ningún regalo… lo sabes… -él la sentó en una silla, divertido-

-Espera aquí…-le dijo antes de salir corriendo dejándola completamente desconcertada.

En el recinto ya se congregaban la mayoría de los elegidos, Yolei y Ken con Hawkmon y Wormmon, los chicos Tammers con sus respectivos compañeros, un par de digielegidos de todas partes del mundo, incluidos Willis y Michael y los compañeros de aventura de Zoe, que eran un grupo bastante pequeño. Solo faltaban, Matt, Joe y Tai, junto a Gabumon y Gomamon, y ya se les hacía tarde. Rápidamente Agumon regresó con Mimi luego de que el Señor Genai le entregara algo.

-Ten…-le extendió la pequeña lámina que parecía una especie de chip- estaba bromeando, le pedí al abuelo Genai que hiciera esto para ti… -Mimi observaba el artefacto, analíticamente, sin alcanzar a comprender para qué ella querría un chip, pero agradecía que Agumon se hubiera acordado de ella-

-Gracias… ya te dije que no era necesario- lo besó en la frente y se dispuso a guardar el artefacto en su bolso cuando Agumon la detuvo-

-No nooo! Espera, que no lo has visto… - el pequeño dragón le indicó que lo presionara ligeramente por los costados, ya que a él, por la forma de sus garras se le hacía imposible. Ella le obedeció e inmediatamente del centro del chip se disparó un reflejo cónico dentro del cual se proyectaron imágenes holográficas animadas de Yuramon. El pecho de Mimi se encogió mientras veía a la pequeña y frágil criatura, jugar con el resto de sus compañeros en etapa bebé. Hasta que digievolucionó en Tanemon. Mimi tuvo el reflejo de querer acariciar la imagen, pero enseguida hechó su mano hacia atrás _'Si siempre te hubieras mantenido así, hubiera sido yo quien te hubiera protegido' _pensó para sus adentro, sintiendo como una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, ante esto, Agumon inmediatamente le quitó el dispositivo.- Lo siento! No era para que lloraras! Creí que te gustaría tenerlo, es la fuente de datos de tu digimon, se recuperó entre los restos del laboratorio, el de todos nosotros, desde el momento de nuestro nacimiento hasta que aparecieron ustedes… -Mimi se secó las lágrimas con el revés de la mano, abrazando al compañero de Taichi-

-Es el mejor regalo que podrían haberme dado… de verdad…

-Entonces te lo devuelvo, pero ya no llores, no querrás que se te corra el maquillaje- ella retomó el dispositivo y lo guardó entre sus pertenencias con sumo cuidado.

-Eso nunca! Ni lo digas, que hay mucha gente afuera! –se incorporó saliendo con él hacia el lugar, le llamó la atención que Joe aún no hubiera llegado, con lo absurdamente puntual que era, sin embargo se sintió divertida por el nuevo material que tendría ahora para molestarlo. Se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado las cajas antes, volviéndolas a tomar en sus manos. Sus ojos se paseaban intermitentemente por todos los invitados, sintió un leve escalofrío cuando se cruzaron con Rika, ya la había visto en las anteriores reuniones pero realmente nunca conseguiría acostumbrarse a sus miradas asesinas que parecían congelar el alma… dioses… si las miradas hirieran la mayoría de los presentes ya estarían muertos. Definitivamente la chica le ponía la piel de gallina, si hubiera sabido que años después deberían unirse para salvar el mundo… bueno… no lo hubiera creido.

-Te sucede algo, Mimi? –le cuestionó agumon al notarla tan ausente. No era como si la actitud gélida de Rika fuera el centro de su atención, pero prefería concentrarse en cosas así para despejar su mente del hecho de que en cualquier momento…-

-Llegamos! –anunció Joe desde la puerta agitado, era demasiado evidente que había corrido desde el parking para tratar de ahorrar unos segundos en su vergonzosa demora-

-Joe! No corras te has escaqueado de pagar el estacionamiento! –lo reprendió Yamato, llegando tras él con sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, un gesto demasiado típico de él-

-He salvado el mundo de niño, salvaré vidas siendo un hombre… No debería tener que pagar estacionamiento! –se quejó, provocando carcajadas en todos los presentes; carcajadas que se vieron súbitamente cortadas cuando Tai apareció. Un silencio sepulcral se produjo y Mimi quedó estática, sintiendo como las cajas que llevaba entre sus manos caían y se estrellaban en el suelo-

-Hola a todos!- exclamó intentando romper el silencio sepulcral que se había creado, podía paladear la tensión con todos sus sentidos-

-TAIIIII!- fue la proclamación de Agumon la que acabó con la incómoda sensación mientras corría hasta su compañero, abrazándolo. Tai se inclinó rápidamente para corresponder el gesto. Tenía tantas ganas de reencontrarlo pero en su inmadurez siempre había querido evitar este momento. Sin embargo había llegado la hora de enfrentarlo. Agumon lo seguía festejando con el entusiasmo propio de un niño, pero la expresión se Tai se había tornado severa y fría, mientras sus ojos recorrían la sala, buscando a Mimi. Su mirada se detuvo súbitamente en cuanto se la encontró. Su corazón al parecer sufrió el mismo efecto. Sus ojos se quedaron anclados en los de ella, que le estaban devolviendo la mirada pero con un matiz de… miedo? Confusión? Tristeza? Qué demonios tenía Mimi que él jamás alcanzaba a descifrarla aunque todos le decían que era la persona más transparente del mundo?

Mimi había observado cada movimiento, cada gesto de él, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, sintió que el mundo se desplomaba a sus pies, estaba más atractivo que nunca, se notaba que se había convertido en un hombre y aún así no había perdido el brillo infantil de su semblante, aunque ahora la mirara con absoluta distancia, ella sabía que aquel niño del que se había enamorado, seguía allí… entonces recordó una época en la que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él, cualquier cosa para que él fuera feliz.

_~Flashback~ _

_Los padres de Mimi ya se habían mudado a Norteamérica, sin embargo ella se quedaría en Japón para el último campamento de verano junto con sus amigos. Esta vez se habían organizado solos, sus padres habían rentado una cabaña para los ocho y allí los habían mandado con suficiente dinero y provisiones para que sobrevivieran el fin de semana. Ahora su supervivencia dependía exclusivamente de ellos. _

_Llevaban ya un par de semanas de vacaciones y todos se habían organizado para ir a ver el concierto despedida de Ai Maeda, al parecer la cantante se retiraría del oficio al menos por un tiempo y la verdad es que era una de las pocas artistas que le gustaban a todos, lamentablemente ese día Tai tenía un partido decisivo y no podría asistir, todos ya había salido rumbo a la ciudad para llegar con suficiente tiempo como para cenar y comprar las entradas que solo se vendían en puerta. Tan solo Tai, que dormía como una especie de oso en estado de hibernación, y Mimi, que era demasiado lenta para alistarse, se habían quedado en la casa. _

_A Mimi se le hacía raro estar sola con un chico en aquel lugar, más tratándose de Taichi, pero tenía que hacer caso omiso a esas sensaciones o acabaría colapsando. Tenía que concentrarse, esta era una noche de gozo, por fin podría asistir a un concierto de Ai. Era su artista favorita en todo el mundo y adoraba cantar sus canciones, de hecho era una de sus canciones favoritas la que había interpretado en el palacio de Shogungekomon para sacarlo de su letargo. Una sonrisa se curvó en su mejilla, viendo a través del espejo del baño a Tai, que pasaba caminando recién salido de la época del neandertal. _

_-Tai?- se aventuró a hablarle mientars se recogía el cabello, divertida por su expresión soñolienta- _

_-Mimi? Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido con el resto… -estiró los brazos desperezándose- Qué hora es? _

_-Pues… van a ser las siete…-lo siguiente que Mimi supo era que sus oídos estaban siendo testigos de la más burda y terrible proclamación de insultos que hubiera tenido lugar en la historia- _

_-Cómo puede ser? Cómo pude quedarme dormido de esta manera? Ya no voy a llegar! El próximo transporte hasta allá no es sino hasta las nueve! –siguió maldiciendo y a Mimi se le encogió el corazón de solo pensar que su Tai podía perder algo tan importante en su vida… Pero… qué podía hacer ella? Un momento… claro que podía hacer algo! _

_-Espera un segundo!- le sentenció y salió corriendo de allí rumbo al cuarto que compartía con Kari y Sora, dejándolo a él completamente desconcertado. Unos segundos después, Mimi regresaba portando un sobre- _

_-Qué es esto?-preguntó Tai cada vez más descolocado, mientras Mimi extendía el sobre hacia él- _

_-En media hora sale un avión, si te apresuras puedes comprar el boleto y llegarás a tiempo…-terminó con una sonrisa. Tai estaba perplejo, no tenía idea de qué decirle- _

_-Pe… pero… y el concierto de Ai? Y con que subsistirás estos días?- ella negó con la cabeza, detestaba mentirle pero si le decía la verdad él no aceptaría- _

_-El dinero para el concierto lo tengo apartado, descuida, en cuanto a lo otro quédate tranquilo, receurda que siempre estoy preparada para estas ocasiones- dijo ahciendo referencia a su super bolso que los había sacado de más de un aprieto en el digimundo ni bien llegaron. Le sonrío y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.- anda! Apresúrate que no llegas!- Lo que sucedió ene se momento era algo que hasta el día de hoy Mimi recordaba y guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón como un tesoro. Tai la había abrazado y la había mantenido cerca de su pecho, susurrándole al oído lo mucho que se lo agradecía y que algún día se lo pagaría- No tienes que pagarme nada…- le había respondido ella, correspondiendo su abrazo, hubiera querido que aquel momento se eternizara, pero todas las cosas buenas acababan demasiado rápido. Segundos después lo vio salir de la cabaña y se quedó allí. Horas y horas, sola, sin su concierto, pero sin lamentar por lo que lo había cambiado. Cuando el resto del grupo llegó alarmado de que Mimi no hubiera aparecido dónde habían pactado, ella tuvo que tolerar los reproches de todos y cada uno de ellos, por comportarse así. Pero tampoco le importó que la llamaran egoísta, desconsiderada ni caprichosa, ella estaba tranquila porque ningún precio sería alto a cambio de una sola sonrisa de Tai. Cuando todos se hubieron calmado ella les alcanzó a explicar lo que había pasado en realidad, y todos se habían comprometido a mantener la fachada. Tai jamás sabría lo que Mimi había sacrificado por él. Y para ella estaba bien así… _

_~Fin flashback~ _

Cómo podía? Cómo era posible que un sentimiento tan puro, tan inmenso se hubiera derrumbado por completo por un par de acciones estúpidas? En ese momento, mientras lo miraba, lo odió más que nunca, lo odió con todas las fuerzas que poseía por haberle quitado ese sentimiento, par haberle arrebatado aquella única cosa que la hacía ser mejor persona, que la hacía crecer y pensar en los otros. TODO su cambio, su madurez, su altruismo, su valor, todo lo que había adquirido en el digimundo había sido gracias a él, él sin quererlo le había enseñado todo aquello… y así como un aliento, como una breve brisa invernal, se había extinguido dejando lugar a una angustia que no se sentía capaz de enfrentar. No pudo mantener la compostura, sin hacer caso de lo que había dejado caer busco escaparse de allí, huir para siempre de esos sentimientos, alejarse de Tai para siempre

Él seguía perplejo allí, mientras era asaltado por las preguntas y amistosos saludos de todos sus camaradas, pero no podía quedarse allí sin más, tenía que enfrentarla, principalmente por eso había ido hasta allí. Le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a Agumon, que automáticamente capturó la indirecta, aún se compenetraban perfectamente. Entonces su digimon supo que Tai quería librarse de eso… bien, tendría que crear una distracción.

-Agumon digivolve a…. Greymon!- Todos se quedaron como estatuas sin entender nada mientras Greymon sacaba un par de abanicos, de solo Dios sabe donde y empezaba a bailar una danza típica japonesa, cantando una canción de bienvenida para Tai-

-Joder… podría haber sido menos discreto, no? –se dijo el castaño para sí mientras contemplaba la situación y conseguía escaquearse hasta el patio en busca de Mimi.

No tuvo que andar mucho para dar con ella, la encontró con facilidad, parada junto al estanque, reflejándose en el agua con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella lucía esplendorosa.; solo con un par de vaqueros, sus botas tejanas y un jersey de cuello vuelto de color verde. No pudo evitar que el corazón se le oprimiera al verla así… aún después de todos estos años no soportaba verla sufrir.

-Mimi…

-Qué quieres?- Ni siquiera se volteó a verlo, quería tanto poder mantener su promesa, no arruinarlo todo, fingir que nada había pasado o que lo había dejado atrás y podía comportarse civilizadamente, pero a cada momento se convencía más y más de que eso no era posible. Sintió un ligero toque en su hombro y quiso sacudirse para evitarlo, sin embargo en el afán de semejante empresa perdió por completo el equilibrio, balanceándose hacia delante y cayendo de bruces al estanque, sin darle tiempo a Tai de atajarla.- Mierda! Por qué no te largas, eh? No ves que cuando estás cerca me ocurre una desgracia?- refunfuñó ella, intentando incorporarse. Él no la obedecería jamás, eso estaba claro, aunque fuera para llevarle la contra se iba a quedar ahí, sonrío internamente para acercarse a ella, ayudándola a salir del agua, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas y a sus insultos, incluso aunque se sintiera profundamente ofendido cuando ella se acordó de su madre de una manera tan elocuente.

-Sigues siendo un desastre, Tachikawa… independientemente de que yo esté o no, cerca de ti… -le espetó él, consiguiendo una nueva ronda de insultos de parte de ella. Vaya, en esos momento parecía que se esfumaba la Princesita tierna que él había conocido-

-Eres un… un…!-ella masculló más insultos entre dientes… o quizás lo había empezado a insultar en algún dialecto desconocido, él no alcanzaba a distinguir ninguna palabra concreta, mientars ella se inclinaba para sacarse el agua de las botas. Repentinamente la vió reincorporarse, dando un respingo cuando quedó groseramente cerca de él al pararse. Tai no podría haber descripto lo que sintió en ese preciso segundo en que la respiración agitada de Mimi resbaló sobre sus labios. Su cuerpo se estremeció súbitamente y no supo si dar gracias al hecho de que llevaba pantalones ajustados, que disimulaban su estado de "alegría", o si maldecirlos a ellos y Mimi por el dolor que le estaban ocasionando a su entrepierna, fuera como fuere, permanecía hipnotizado pos los ojos de ella, que no parecía tan incómoda con la situación cómo él se hubiera esperado.

Ella por su parte, sentía un calor sofocante brotando en su interior, no sabía cómo proceder… quería golpearlo y besarlo con la misma intensidad; maldita fuera ella por no poder resolver algo tan simple _'No le importas, Mimi… te lastimó y te ignoró durante cinco años… no vale la pena' _pero aún así… él era el chico que la había cautivado desde siempre, el que había admirado, posteriormente se había enamorado y luego… luego le había destrozado el corazón… no era sano para su mente y aún así… sentía una fuerza magnética que la atraía impiadosamente hacia él… Sintió como su rostro se acercaba y pudo paladear el sabor del dulce aliento masculino en sus labios, sus pechos se entumecieron de inmediato, se sintió sofocada por la oleada de calor que le abrasó las mejillas dejándolas al rojo vivo, su boca se secó y su sexo reaccionó palpitando ante la inminente invasión hacia su cuerpo virgen. Estaba sumida en un único pensamiento. Cómo se sentirían los labios de Tai devorando los suyos? Recorriendo con su lengua cada milímetro de su boca, alborotando cada partícula de su cuerpo? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo… Lo supo cuando él entreabrió los labios y cerró sus ojos, entonces ella, se entregó también, luego tendría tiempo para maldecirlo, ahora solo necesitaba apagar ese fuego que había nacido en ella. Cerró sus ojos y juró que por una fracción de segundo pudo percibir el roce sutil de uno de sus labios húmedos, cuando la voz de Agumon. Irrumpió en escena, haciéndolos apartar bruscamente, carraspeando y apartándose para intentar disimular.

-Tai, Tai! Ven que te estás perdiendo toda la diversión!- exclamó mientras llegaba hacia donde estaban ellos- Te habías extraviado! –luego se dirigió a Mimi- Tú también entra Mimi! Matt te estaba buscando para preparar la canción…-le exclamó animado, jalando de Tai hacia adentro, dejando a una abatida y sumamente confusa Mimi estática en su sitio…

Okey… qué rayos había sido eso? Aún ella no caía en cuenta, pero había sido definitivamente raro… _'Y maravilloso' _Vale… maravilloso también, pero sobretodo raro… Por qué demonios Tai había pretendido semejante acercamiento? En ese preciso momento no sabía si maldecir la intromisión de Agumon o agradecerle profundamente, sin embargo no importaba, ahora necesitaba refrescarse y sacárselo de la cabeza… y de la piel, porque parecía que el hombre ya se le había hecho carne.

-Gomamon… puedes comportarte por una vez en tu vida? No puedes montar semejante escena con tanta gente presente! –Joe discutía inútilmente con un Gomamon visiblemente ebrio que flotaba con la barriga hacia arriba en el tazón de ponche-

-Me criticas porque soy un espíritu libre… -emitió un hipido que provocó la risa de Catherine que se encontraba junto a Joe intentando convencerlo de que se relajara-

-Déjalo ser feliz… no le está haciendo daño a nadie… -todos se habían congregado en pequeños grupos cerca de la escena, mirando disimuladamente, algunos con sus benditos celulares con cámaras que desapercibidamente capturaban cada segundo de esta situación embarazosa-

-Por lo más sagrado, que te salgas de ahí! Es desagradable! Eso luego lo bebe la gente!

-Oh… ya que… -enfurruñado intentó darse vuelta, sin embargo en el esfuerzo se le escapó un pedo que provocó un montón de burbujas que ascendieron hacia la superficie, explotando enseguida- Uh… espero que no insistas en lo de que la gente se beba esto, Joe… -masculló el hijo de puta mientras se salía muy digno del tazón, provocando carcajadas en todos excepto en Joe que básicamente quería que en ese momento Zudomón le diera con su martillo y lo matara rápido y sin dolor. Ya todos habían dejado de grabar la escena excepto Tai, que insistía en que esto iría directamente a su canal de Youtube.

-Por qué tantas risas?- se atrevió a preguntar Mimi mientras llegaba desde el patio aún acalorada… tenía que refrescarse por dentro o en cualquier momento acabaría pareciendo la gemela de Meramon que casualmente andaba dando vueltas por ahí- Mmmm… ponche! –se sirvió rápidamente usando directamente el vaso para recoger el líquido del tazón y llevándoselo a la boca con la urgencia que le exigía su sistema para apagar el calor interno, tanta necesidad tenía que no se percató del chillido de Joe y de la expresión horrorizada y azul de todos los presentes- Q… qué pasa? No me digan que aún no se podía tomar? – De hecho no le dirían eso… ni eso ni nada… mejor era que muriera sin saberlo

-Olvídalo… mejor ve con Matt que te está esperando- se escuchó la voz resignada de Joe. Mimi le obedeció sin estar segura de porqué todos estaban actuando tan raro… luego debería hacer un par de averiguaciones para sacar algo en limpio. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y corrió hasta donde Matt la esperaba, componiendo una mueca que Mimi no alcanzó a descifrar.

-Sabes por qué todos me están mirando raro?- Matt no era bueno para hacer el tonto, así que necesitaba que se le viniera algo a la cabeza con rapidez-

-Eh… bueno…-carraspeó- será porque apareciste empapada, no? Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?-Ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza en respuesta-

-No preguntes… -río subiéndose al escenario y comprobando el micrófono, mientras él se sentaba al teclado, tronándose los dedos- Esta canción se llama 'Tomadoi' y la hice para alguien en mi vida que ya no está, pero que siempre formará parte de mi… -ella comenzó a cantar recordando todo lo que esa canción significaba, hablaba sobre su despedida con Palmon la primera vez, contaba cuanto lamentaba no haber disfrutado más con ella, hablaba de sus sentimientos, todas las cosas que había aprendido y conocido. Los versos seguían su curso mientras a ella se le atoraba un nudo en el pecho ante aquellos recuerdos, cuando las imágenes que había visto en el proyector que le había regalado Agumon, se le vinieron a la cabeza se sintió incapaz de continuar, dejó el micrófono en el pie y salió de allí a largas zancadas. Matt maldijo parándose casi por inercia para seguirla. Sora ni se inmutó, con el tiempo había aprendido a entender demasiado bien la relación de esos dos. Sin embargo Tai era otro asunto…

'Así que era improbable que hubiera una mujer que no fuera Sora…' Y una mierda! Estaba claro que Matt tenía un interés más que amistoso por Mimi… es decir… ahí todos eran sus amigos y ninguno había salido corriendo tras ella como alma que lleva el diablo… ninguno excepto Yamato.

-Ese cretino…- maldijo disponiéndose a seguirlos, cuando Sora lo jaló fuertemente del brazo-

-A dónde crees que vas? –le cuestionó frunciendo el ceño-

-No está claro? Algo le pasó a Mimi… iré a ver si necesita algo- Dios… de verdad estaba intentando mentirle a ella? Si desde afuera consiguiera ver lo ridículo que se veía… -

-Ya para eso fue Matt…- sentenció ella completamente resoluta-

-Qué? Estás loca? El témpano de hielo de Matt? Crees que pueda hacer sentir mejor a Mimi? De verdad piensas semejante cosa?- ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de burla-

-Y a ti que te hace pensar que tú sí podrías hacerla sentir mejor?- Bien… definitivamente Sora no iba a ser tan de ayuda como él había pensado en un momento. Así que debería idear un nuevo plan.

-Estás segura de que no es por él?-Matt secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de Mimi, con las mangas de su chaqueta, intentando sacarle prenda-

-Que no… él ya no me afecta… -le respondió ella intentando esconder el rostro en el pecho de su compañero para que no la viera llorar, se sentía tan disminuida, tan frágil, tan insignificante-

-Sabes que no te creo ni media palabra, verdad? Yo se bien todo lo que sentías por él… y esas cosas… sencillamente no se olvidan de un día para el otro porque la otra persona te lastima…

-Yo no lo he olvidado de un día para el otro, lo he hecho luego de cinco años de lidiar con sus estupideces…

-Te recuerdo que ni bien pelearon según tú ya lo odiabas con todas tus fuerzas? Por eso fue que sucedió aquello…- Matt se sobrecogió ante un recuerdo que Mimi silenció posando el dedo índice en sus labios-

-Déjalo… hay cosas que no vale la pena recordar…-él rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho-

-Vale… yo lo dejo… pero tú recuerda que si importar lo que sea que te esté lastimando yo siempre estaré ahí para escucharte… no delante de todo el mundo… ellos tienen que seguir pensando que estoy muerto por dentro…-ella río aferrando sus brazos a la cintura de Matt… Diablos… si no fuera por su fortaleza ella se habría derrumbado hace tanto tiempo…

-Descuida, lo tendré presente… -sonrío secándose las últimas lágrimas- Volvemos adentro? Voy a ahogar mis penas… -él asintió y ambos se voltearon para regresar.

Tai dio un respingo, moviéndose de su postura, había conseguido librarse de Sora y escabullirse para contemplar la escenita. Los maldijo una y mil veces. Era evidente lo que estaba pasando y Sora era una ingenua del tres al cuatro si realmente se creía el cuento de los amiguitos. Sentía los celos consumiéndolo sin piedad. Celos por esa frívola, tonta y malcriada niñata! Cómo le podía pasar algo así a él? Era inexplicable y realmente patético… y definitivamente debía hacer algo urgente con tales sensaciones.

Entró rápidamente al salón, precediendo a Matt y Mimi que entraron luego, ambos se sentaron a la mesa y Matt le sirvió a su acompañante un poco de sake en un shoot.

-Bebe eso, verás como te sientes mejor… vas a ahogar las penas y cualquier otra cosa que tengas dentro… -ella se sentía desconfiada-

-Pero yo quiero ponche…-protestó ella haciendo un puchero-

-Créeme lo que te digo… no quieres ponche!

-Por supuesto que sí! –está bien que ella había crecido y todo lo demás, pero le seguía dando por las partes bajas cuando no obtenía lo que quería… y en ese momento quería ponche y como que se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa que ponche iba a tener. Se levantó decorosa a servirse del tazón a pesar de los intentos de Matt de impedírselo… Hubiera sido mucho más simple contarle lo de Gomamon, pero se hubiera sentido demasiado asqueada, y verdaderamente ya llevaba una noche demasiado exaltada como para hacerle una cosa más… Así que bien… como ojos que no ven corazón que no siente…

-Ah… está delicioso y refrescante!-exclamó secándose los labios… si supiera del ingrediente especial de este año… Cómo fuera, el poche le había resultado bastante amigable al parecer, porque se lo estaba tomando como si fuera agua mineral-

-Meems crees que sea bueno que bebas así? No estás acostumbrada y tienes el estómago vacío, te va a caer como el culo…

-Ya… deja de quejarte… -ella le hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió bebiendo. Solita ella había liquidado casi un cuarto del tazón que tendría al menos veinte litros, en menos de dos horas… eso tenía que ser un record por toda la madre!

-Qué sientes?-le preguntó él preocupado, observándole las mejillas sonrosadas-

-Nada… -contestó ella con la voz pastosa entre hipidos mudos-

-Cómo que nadaaaaa?-le cuestionó él exaltado-

-Ya te dije que no siento nada, Matt… -agregó, riéndose por lo bajo como una energúmena-

-Eso no es posible! Te has tragado como cinco litros del ponche! No puedes no sentir nada….- Todos se congregaron alrededor preocupados-

-En serio… te lo juro… no siento nada… ni los brazos… ni las piernas…-Matt negó con la cabeza, echándole el pelo hacia atrás mientras Agumon se acercaba preocupado-

-Necesitas ayuda, Matt? Ella está bien?- Tai se quedó helado ante esa actitud, no entendía bien que estaba sucediendo y por qué Agumon se preocupaba por Mimi…

-Descuida… ya la vamos a estabilizar… solo está un poco borracha…

-Eh… no te burles de mi patria…!-Mimi le acertó un golpe en la cabeza al rubio-

-Dios… debo haber sido un tremendo hijo de puta en alguna vida pasada como para que ahora me pasen esta clase de cosas- suspiró con resignación mientras le humedecía el rostro a Mimi- Hay que llevarte a casa… no doy ni un duro por ti…

-Eh… un respeto Luke… soy tu padre…-vale, definitivamente estaba más dada vuelta que un calcetín.

-Yo me ocuparé!-Agregó Agumon… Claro… porque no había nada más normal que un gigante dinosaurio anaranjado llevando a una borracha novata a cuestas a casa…

-Ehm… yo creo que mejor que no… -recalcó Matt mientras Mimi se desplomaba de la silla a propósito para abrazarse a Agumon-

-Te he dicho que eres lindo Pikachu?- Okey… esta ya hasta se confundió de serie- algún día deberías invitarme a salir…-exclamó plantándole un beso en el hocico que le provocó sonrojarse mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas sonoras, sacando fotos… Todos reían hasta retorcerse, todos excepto, claro, Tai, que solo miraba presionando sus dientes entre sí y apretando los párpados completamente asqueado ante la situación… De qué mierda se había perdido todos estos años? Cómo rayos podía Mimi haberse vuelto tan cercana y confianzuda con él? Quién rayos se pensaba que era?... Vale… Tenía que calmarse… esto se le estaba a punto de ir de las manos… era normal que se sintiera celoso de Matt… después de todo era Matt y ya en su día había sucedido lo de Sora… pero esto… esto ya era el colmo de los orates… él estaba… Celoso de Agumon!

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_**Próximo Capítulo- Capítulo VI:Hurt- Luego de la fiesta Michael se queda un par de días en Japón, una serie de problemas surgen y Mimi lo defiende, desatando la ira de Taichi. Primer Flashback sobre Mimi y Matt, en el que se explicará como se empieza a desarrollar su relación. Un poco más de Takari y... un momento... eso que se nota en Sora son celos, acaso?. Flashback Michi en Estados Unidos y otro en el digimundo... risas emoción y toda la cosa... No se lo pierdan!**_**

* * *

**Okey... ahora sí que me pasé... lo siento... no hubiera querido que tuvieran que leer tanto, pero como no creo que esta semana actualice todos los días les dejo para que se entretengan... **

**Estamos emocionados! Hemos recibido nuestros primeros Review *ww* Así que cambio de planes... *levanta el teléfono marcando el número de Apocalymon* Si viejo... lo siento pero se suspende el plan "detonación mundial por escasez de reviews (...) Sí si... ya se que ya habías comprado lo necesario... guárdalo para más adelante por si nos dejan de mandar opiniones... :3 (...) bien... estaremos en contacto y... los einto de nuevo... *colgando la llamada* En qué estaba yo? ah sí! Los agradecimientos!**

**springrain: Wii! gracias por dedicarle tiempo y darle una oportunidad a mi bebé! Me seguiré esforzando para no defraudarte! =3**

**Akane chan: Bueno... qué decirte a ti? Llegas tarde a decirme de tu fic Michi porque ya lo leí... y de hecho ayer me tiré todo el día esperando la actualización TTwTT... quiero quiero quiero (dejé review como Nana chan, porque no estaba logueada en mi uenta en ese momento, pero que sepas que sí lo estoy siguiendo y me encanta! Espero que también disfrutes a mi bebito y me sigas haciendo llegar tus opiniones ya que me importan mucho lo que piensen otras Michis! *w* (no es que no me importe lo que piensan los otros... pero es normal que a los Taiora o Mimato, no les agrade la temática del fic, en cambio ya si no le agrada a una Michi eso sería grave u.u) **

**Seguiré esforzándome, comunicándome con el más allá y el más acá para que el fic siga creciendo! Espero que todos lo disfruten**

**Feliz año nuevo si no nos vemos! **

**Gracias por su apoyo a mi y a mi pequeñin... **

**Nozomii chan~**


	6. Capítulo VI: Hurt

**Capítulo VI: Hurt**

**I would hold you in my arms I would take the pain away**  
**Thank you for all you've done forgive all your mistakes**  
**There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again**  
**Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there**

**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**  
**And I've hurt myself by hurting you…**

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**  
**Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss**  
**And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to these rules**

**Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?**  
**Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance**  
**To look into your eyes and see you looking back…**

**_Christina Aguilera_**

* * *

-Matt… yo puedo, yo puedo! –le exclamaba Agumon sobresaltado, ayudando a sentar a Mimi nuevamente. Michael y Willis se acercaron preocupados-

-Rayos Meems… el alcohol te vuelve débil…-sonrío Mike, acariciándole el hombro, gesto que ella recibió con profundo rechazo-

-No me toques sin mi abogado presente, Marco Polo…-ella lo señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo índice, mientras a Matt una pequeña gota de sudor frío le resbalaba por la sien-

-Eso es que es blanda como la pasta y un par de tragos la han dejado para el arrastre…-Acotó Willis divertido, Mimi se incorporó, acercándose a él-

-Aquí está… llegó mi abogado…-señaló a Michael- ese individuo de allá me ha faltado el respeto… archívelo… llame a Spiderman o lo que sea, pero líbreme de él… está interfiriendo en mi cita…-le dijo, tambaleándose mientras era el turno de señalar a Agumon-

-Va a ser mejor que alguien se la lleve, después de todo, no es como si se tuviera que ir mañana de regreso… Luego ya compensan, con esto de que se queda a vivir aquí tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo…- Agregó Willis sin percatarse de los gestos desesperados por parte de TK para que se callara la boca. El resto del grupo de los allegados a Mimi, solo atinaron a preguntar como un coro entrenado 'QUEEEE?' al unísono, provocando cierta incomodidad en el rubio extranjero- Bueno… esto… Mimi no se los había dicho?

-No habríamos preguntado 'Qué?' como si realmente no estuviéramos al tanto de nada, si fuera que Mimi hubiera dicho algo al respecto- Exclamó Yamato sujetando a Mimi entre sus brazos. La rabia de Tai se alzó por encima de su sorpresa, quiso dar un paso adelante para acercarse y apartar a Matt de la muchacha, sin embargo Kari fue quien se interpuso esta vez.

-No hagas una escena, hermano… no es momento- le reclamó con severidad, provocando que él se sintiera aún más rabioso-

-Pe…pero… -quiso objetar pero no sabía qué decir, Kari era la única persona que sabía explícitamente lo que fuera que a él le pasara con Mimi, pero aún así no podía brindar ningún argumento sólido para que le permitiera acercarse y separar a su amigo de la muchacha castaña que sostenía entre sus brazos. Maldición! Tenía que apretarla tanto? Es que Matt no había escuchado lo de respetar el espacio personal de una dama?

-Me la llevaré a casa…-Sentenció Matt, alzándola en brazos sin mayor dificultad mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. Esta vez sí fue el turno de Sora de mostrarse evidentemente incómoda-

-A… a tu casa?-preguntó la pelirroja con cierta inquietud en su expresión-

-Claro que a mi casa…-añadió él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo… Algo no andaba bien, Matt no era así… Cómo es que se había acercado tanto a Mimi? Eran demasiadas preguntas, pero Tai era brutalmente impaciente como para quedarse allí a esperar las respuestas-

-Yo te acompaño- exclamó él completamente resoluto y Matt no puso ninguna objeción; eso relajó automáticamente la expresión furibunda de Sora. Al fin había reaccionado! Por el amor de los santos evangelios! Tai ya empezaba a pensar que se trataba de un cyborg sin emociones, algo así como Androsora o Soranator del futuro, cómo podía permanecer inmutable mientras Matt corría de aquí para con Mimi como si fueran perro y pulga. El solo pensamiento lo puso de los nervios.

-Yo los acompañaré!- se sumó animadamente Agumon- quiero quedarme con Tai y ver que Mimi esté bien- si fuera otra situación Tai se habría sentido feliz de que su compañero no quisiera apartarse, sin embargo esta vez Mimi estaba de por medio y realmente le jodía la relación de ellos… Sí, sabía a la perfección que era ridículo y que él probablemente tuviera algún coágulo cerebral en el área que controlaba el sentido común, pero así se sentía y no podía evitarlo por muy absurdo que fuera, de cualquier manera no objetó y todos salieron de allí dejando que el resto de los invitados tuviera la fiesta en paz.-

-Tienes unos amigos interesantes…- sonrío Zoe mirando con ternura a Izzy, reflejando en sus ojos verdes lo importante que era él para ella-

-Créeme… aún no has visto nada-río él mientras la tomaba de la mano arrastrándola hacia él para besarla, provocando toda clase de aplausos y silbidos de parte de los presentes- Hay cosas que nunca cambian- acotó con cierta resignación volviéndola a besar… y nuevamente todos los presentes festejándolos como si fueran unos críos que nunca habían visto a dos personas besarse-

-Creo que Sora se molestó cuando pensó que vendrías a traer a Mimi a tu casa… por eso sugería acompañarlos…-exclamó Tai intentando justificarse, Matt siguió mirando la ruta, arqueando una ceja ante aquella repentina defensa-

-Acaso me lo aclaras para que no piense nada raro? Digo… no te pedí explicaciones, Mimi también es tu amiga y siempre te has preocupado por tus amigos… no?-Le preguntó él sin desviar la vista mientras Mimi coqueteaba con Agumon en el asiento trasero-

-Oye…-ella se refirió con simpatía a Gabumon, hablándole al oído- me puedes conseguir el teléfono de tu amigo? Soy muy tímida para pedírselo- él la miró con desconcierto-

-De cual amigo Mimi? –ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza a pesar de que estaba soñolienta y sus ojos se cerraban solos mientras arrastraba cada vez más las palabras con su voz pastosa-

-No soy Mimi… dile que soy Grace Kelly… seguro que si le dices eso aceptará salir conmigo…-finalmente se desnucó en el asiento, durmiéndose de inmediato-

-Las mujeres son raras, Matt… -le acotó Gabumon, acomodando a la muchacha recostándola a lo largo del asiento-

-Las mujeres en general no… pero Mimi es un caso único en el mundo…-agregó Agumon entretenido-

Entretanto Tai, seguía incómodo mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para responderle a Matt.

-No me estaba excusando, solo… solo lo decía para que supieras que no le es indiferente como te comportas con Mimi- Matt detuvo el coche, de pronto, provocando que todo se agitara, apenas sí Agumon y Gabumon alcanzaron a atajar a Mimi para que no cayera al suelo- Demonios Matt! En qué estabas pensando!?-le recriminó él, observando como el gesto de rubio se torcía completamente-

-Y qué demonios quieres que haga, Tai? Eh? Que me pase la vida aguardando a que ella tome una maldita decisión? Para mí las cosas son mucho más simples, ¿sabes? Si amas a una persona, eliges estar con esa persona a cualquier costo… Ella sabe perfectamente bien lo que siento! Demonios! La mitad de Japón lo sabe! Qué más quiere que haga? Yo no voy a suplicarle…

-Quizás quiere que luches por ella…

-Luchar? Contra qué, Tai? Lo único que nos separa es su inseguridad… y yo ya nada puedo hacer si ella no quiere creerme, así que dejemos el asunto de lado, ya me han jodido bastante con esto… lo último que necesito es que tú aparezcas a darme lecciones sobre sentimientos, cuando durante cinco años apenas si nos dirigimos la palabra…

-Ahora llegó el turno de verter las culpas sobre mi? –le espetó él asqueado-

-Ya paren de pelear! Mimi no se siente bien!- les reprochó Agumon, provocando que ellos se dieran vuelta de inmediato, observando la frágil figura de Mimi, temblorosa en el asiento, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma-

-Diablos! Hay que llegar a casa rápido- replicó Matt, arrancando el coche de nuevo y conduciendo a toda velocidad. Tai por su parte había quedado completamente abstraído en esa figura, podía recordar a la perfección la única vez que había visto a Mimi así y un nudo se le instalaba en el pecho de solo traer ese momento a su cabeza.

_~Flashback~_

_Tai llevaba días ansioso, desde que había perdido la única cosa material a la que estaba aferrado, por las noches esperaba a que todos se durmieran para salir con Agumon en busca de un relicario que le había regalado su abuela años atrás y en el que él llevaba siempre bien guardada una foto de su hermana. Llevaban ya meses atrapados en este mundo y él dudaba que alguna vez pudieran regresar a casa; por ende, aquello era el único recuerdo que tendría de Hikari, de su propio hogar. _

_-No te desanimes Tai! Seguro lo encontraremos- Agumon intentaba convencerlo mientras recorrían el espeso bosque, pero lo cierto es que después de tres noches recorriendo todos los sitios por los que habían pasado, empezaba a cuestionarse eso- _

_-No tiene caso… de seguro alguna criatura se lo llevo o lo destruyó, o lo extravió en algún otro sitio- maldijo pateando el suelo- Rayos! Ese relicario era lo único que tenía de mi hogar…-notó que una serie de truenos comenzaba a desatarse y miró a Agumon y supo que debían regresar cuanto antes- tormenta, será mejor que volvamos- su compañero le asintió sin pasar por alto el gesto resignado de Tai, mientras comenzaron a alejarse-_

_-Así que era eso…- exclamó Mimi golpeando su puño contra su palma abierta en señal de iluminación divina, asomándose desde los matorrales en los que permanecía oculta- _

_-Eso? Qué es un relicario, Mimi?-le preguntó Palmon curiosa- _

_-Bueno… es como una especie de gargantilla que tiene un dije que hace las veces de cofre donde puedes guardar alguna cosa pequeña que tenga mucho valor personal… -le explicó ella sintiéndose prácticamente una licenciada- _

_-Ya veo… y que tendrá Tai en el suyo?-se cuestionó con un gesto de intriga- _

_-No lo se… pero al parecer es muy importante para él, así que vamos a buscarlo para entregárselo!-sonrío entusiasmada, la verdad era que en el tiempo que llevaban en ese sitio, Tai había capturado especialmente su atención, tenía el don de liderazgo, se preocupaba por sus amigos y los digimon, era completamente impulsivo y arrogante, era la clase de chicos que no dejaban que nadie les pasara por encima. Decidido y vital, capaz de llenar de confianza hasta a un alma en pena. Definitivamente algo en él le gustaba de verdad, quizás era admiración, era normal que una chica de su edad se sintiera atraída por un chico así; sin embargo en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que había algo más, esas últimas noches lo había conseguido observar mientras se escapaba a escondidas de todos, lo notaba preocupado y distraído durante el día, pero principalmente angustiado… y ciertamente cuando veía ese gesto de tristeza en él, algo en su interior se oprimía. Le dolía su angustia y si había en sus manos algo que pudiera hacer para reconfortarlo, lo haría. _

_-Pero Mimi! No seas insensata… está por empezar a llover… lo busquemos mañana…- su compañera negó con la cabeza-_

_-Nada de eso… si lo dejamos para mañana mira si llueve mucho y empieza a correr el agua y se desplaza? No… seremos rápidas… ya verás que lo encontraremos, después de todo no hemos andado tanto, así que tiene que estar por aquí en algún lado… solo es cuestión de volver sobre nuestros pasos- Mimi se sentía entusiasmada a pesar de la vacilación de Palmon sobre seguirla en este sin razón, pero ahí estaba ella, siempre acompañándola en sus decisiones, ayudándola y protegiéndola._

_La tormenta se desató finalmente, Tai había llegado a salvo a la guarida, junto con Agumon y presos del cansancio se habían rendido al sueño de inmediato, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, sin ser consientes de que afuera Mimi y Palmon se enfrentaban al inclemente temporal del digimundo. _

_-Mimi! Ya regresemos, es evidente que no vamos a encontrarlos…-insistía Palmon mientras la lluvia las empapaba y Mimi revolvía el barro en busca del relicario de Tai-_

_-Por qué insistes tanto con volver? No te gusta la lluvia? Tómalo como que te estoy regando…- bromeó ella intentando relajar un poco a su digimon, mientras seguía buscando incansable- _

_-No es gracioso! A mi no va a pasarme nada pero tú… mírate! Estas arruinando tu ropa…-le exclamó intentando convencerla. Ella solo emitió un chillido y siguió su empresa. Después de todo la ropa luego se lavaba. _

_-No me lo recuerdes, quieres? Que desconsider…-un estornudo la interrumpió y se dio cuenta de que realmente las cosas se estaban por poner feas para ella, pero no regresaría sin terminar lo que había emprendido, Mimi Tachikawa jamás dejaba nada inconcluso. _

_La mañana llegó aún opacada por las oscuras nubes de tormenta. Como de costumbre Joe se despertaba primero, se desperezó y se colocó sus gafas, recorriendo los cuerpos a su alrededor, algo capturó su atención. _

_-Uno, dos, tres…-contaba los bultos acurrucados sobre el suelo- cuatro, cinco y seis- exclamó extrañado señalándose a él mismo por último; sacudió la cabeza, aturdido… seguramente había hecho mal el conteo, por lo que lo repitió, con iguales resultados… Bien, empezaba preocuparse. Su mirada se paseó por cada uno de sus compañeros hasta percatarse de quien era que faltaba. _

_-Mimi! –de haber sido alguien más vulgar hubiera maldecido, pero él era un chico correcto que ni en sus pensamientos se manejaba con un vocabulario inapropiado. No estaba seguro de cómo debía proceder y eso le generó una angustiosa inseguridad. Debía despertar a los otros e ir a buscar a Mimi? Debía irse solo nuevamente sin decir nada? Y si Mimi estaba cerca? Aunque lo estuviera, afuera llovía como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, ella no estaba segura y él era el mayor del grupo, su deber era protegerlos. En qué rayos estaría pensando esa niña para salir en medio de esa lluvia sin avisarle a nadie?.De pronto su mente se detuvo, escuchó un jadeo proveniente del exterior de la guarida, acompañado de un murmullo quejumbroso, se levantó a ver qué sucedía, encontrándose con la imagen de Mimi de rodillas apoyada contra la pared, jadeando agitada. Ahora sí se olvidó de la diplomacia interna y maldijo como Dios mandaba. Se acercó a prisa a ella, observándola completamente empapada, sucia y hasta algo magullada- Pero qué pasó contigo?-atinó a preguntarle preocupado mientras le tocaba la frente- _

_-Salí a dar un paseo y me perdí…-le respondió ella aparentando sinceridad, sonriéndole como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El gesto de Palmon parecía contrariado, mientras la observaba dejando de reclamarle por un momento- _

_-U… un paseo? –él negó con la cabeza consternado- Mimi! Pero cómo se te ocurre? Te das cuenta de lo que te pudo haber pasado? –ella sencillamente asintió con resignación- _

_-Lo siento, Superior Joe, quería despejarme un poco porque no tenía sueño… y bueno… Palmon y yo no nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre el camino de regreso- _

_-Oye!-interrumpió su digimon y estuvo a punto de revelar toda la realidad, más recibió una patada de Mimi en uno de sus… tallos?, por lo que decidió mandarse a callar- _

_-Vamos adentro a arroparte un poco, ya has empezado a levantar fiebre…-él rodeó su cuerpo frágil con un brazo, llevándola hacia el interior de la guarida, escoltados por Palmon que parecía bastante descontenta por algo.-recuéstate…-le susurró intentando no despertar a nadie más, sin embargo ella se le desplomó en el suelo, golpeando la inmensa cabeza de Tai… claro, son ese tamaño no era difícil acertarle- _

_-Ah! Ahh! Qué me ha caído en la cabeza?-rezongó levantándose exaltado, a lo que Joe respondió chitándolo y haciendo ademanes con los brazos para que se callara.- Qué? Eh? –cuestionó desconcertado entre el golpe, el que estaba recientemente despierto y el hecho de que no tenía muchas luces, no comprendía muy bien lo que Joe le pedía- Qué te pasa? Pareces un mono con alergias… te sientes bien, Joe? –le preguntó confuso, sintiendo un extraño ruido que provenía desde abajo, descendiendo con sus ojos hasta el suelo donde el cuerpo maltrecho de Mimi yacía inconsciente- _

_-Mimi… qué te pasó?- se arrodilló preocupado junto a ella, mientras le alzaba la cabeza-_

_-Salió a dar un paseo con Palmon y se perdieron- Tai miró a la compañera de Mimi con cierto matiz acusador, ella se removió incómoda evitando al muchacho, mientras él regresaba sus ojos a la joven.-_

_-Hay que hacer algo… está levantando mucha temperatura… -exclamó preocupado, mientras tocaba su frente con los labios- _

_-Buscaré algo de medicina entre mis cosas, quizás tenga algo para bajarle la fiebre- añadió el mayor de sus compañeros, apresurándose hacia su bolso para buscar las medicinas- _

_-Yo iré a buscar algunas hierbas y agua limpia…- le musitó Palmon acongojada, Tai asintió, mirando a Mimi- _

_-Enseguida te pondrás bien… mira que niña tonta, que se te ocurre dar un paseo cuando el mundo se desintegra sobre nuestras cabezas… -negó con la cabeza y en ese instante Mimi abrió los ojos sutilmente, mirándolo fijo._

_-T… Tai- ella sonrío al sentir su calor reconfortándola en su cercanía- _

_-Shh… no te esfuerces, luego podrás hablar…-ella asintió con un leve gesto de la cabeza, alzando su mano para atrapar la suya, dejando entre sus dedos el dichoso relicario- Qué… qué es esto?- vale, fue una pregunta estúpida, desde luego que sabía lo que era, pero no tenía la menos idea de qué hacía en poder de Mimi- _

_-Yo, lo encontré mientras caminaba y me pareció que era tuyo… siempre lo miras un rato largo antes de dormirte…-susurró volviendo a cerrar los ojos, estremeciéndose y tiritando entre sus brazos- _

_-Mimi… tú… _

_~Fin Flashback~ _

No estaba seguro de en que momento exactamente habían nacido sus sentimientos por Mimi, de niño lo había conmovido con su ternura intrínseca, con sus transparencia y su alegría. Sin embargo siempre se había rehusado a creer que alguna vez la pudiera mirar como una mujer, sencillamente en su mente, Mimi siempre sería una niñita, remilgada y caprichosa, tierna e ingenua, pero siempre una niña…o eso había creído hasta que se reencontraron luego de la última batalla en el digimundo contra Malomyotismon, cuando habían regresado y celebrado que el mundo digital y el mundo humano por fin eran libres de amenazas, había bailado por primera vez con ella, le había contado de sus sueños y aspiraciones y él… básicamente había comprendido que al igual que había sucedido con Kari, el digimundo la había cambiado, de alguna forma seguía siendo la misma niña y le inspiraba la misma ternura, pero algo en su semblante, en su determinación era diferente, ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo, pero había llegado en el momento preciso de su vida y lo había cautivado de una manera en que no podía entender, ella era completamente irritante e imposible! Cómo podía tenerlo a sus pies de esa manera? Pero a medida que la miraba y recordaba aquella escena en el digimundo, todas las piezas empezaban a encajar en su cabeza. Todo cobraba sentido.

-Llegamos!-la preocupación de Matt era patente, bajó como una exhalación del coche y se aproximó hasta el asiento trasero para bajar a Mimi en sus brazos. Tai aún sentía una angustia punzante en su pecho que no dio lugar a la incómoda sensación de los celos, mientras Matt se llevaba a la muchacha consigo-

-Ya era hora!- Agumon y Gabumon bajaron rápidamente, Tai estaba abstraído y tardó un poco en seguirlos, cuando finalmente lo hizo su andar fue lento y desganado, se sentía completamente vulnerado, sentía que estaba más lejos de Mimi de lo que jamás había estado, sentía que había tenido todas las oportunidades al alcance de su mano y no las había querido ver, las había dejado pasar y sabía, mejor que nadie, que no podía volver sobre sus huellas para corregir el pasado, solo podía mirar adelante y enfrentar el futuro, un futuro que no incluiría a Mimi en él.

-Te sientes bien, Tai? –Agumon se veía preocupado, Tai siempre estaba lleno de energía, hacía bromas, jugaba con las personas, tenía la frase precisa en el momento correcto, aunque fuera sumamente tonta, aunque no fuera útil, siempre sabía la manera de hacer sentir mejor a los otros… sin embargo, en ese momento su compañero vio aquella expresión sombría en sus gesto y no pudo evitar pensar que ese no era el Tai que había conocido y se sintió aterrado de que los años lo hubieran cambiado tanto en realidad.

El muchacho castaño cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando finalmente entró, Gabumon les hizo una seña a él y Agumon para que lo siguieran hasta el cuarto de Matt; ambos fueron tras él y entraron en la habitación, allí Mimi yacía recostada entre las sábanas mientras Matt permanecía en el suelo, sentado junto a la cama, enseguida se volteó cuando los vio llegar, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa.

-Aprovecharé a ir a prepararle un té… lo va a necesitar; cuídenla un rato.- se levantó rápidamente, aventurándose a la cocina y dejando al resto del grupo en la recamara; Tai más que nada hubiera querido quedarse ahí, tomar la mano de Mimi, hacerle sentir que todo estaría bien, pero estaba convencido de que no sería su mano la que ella querría sentir, instintivamente se volteó, siguiendo a Matt, dejando a los digimon a cargo de la muchacha.-

-Matt… puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Tai permanecía recargado en el umbral de la puerta, mientras observaba a su amigo moler un par de hierbas para preparar un te tradicional-

-Puedes hacer cientos de preguntas… no significa que te las vaya a responder- sonrío victorioso, provocando un gesto de resignación de parte de Tai, estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda por cabrón, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí y quería una respuesta.-

-Por qué te acercaste a Mimi?- Matt súbitamente se detuvo, observando a su interlocutor con curiosidad-

-Fue unos meses después de que tú te fueras a Australia…

_~Flashback~_

_-Ya tienes todo listo?- TK se atoraba con galletitas de limón mientras observaba desde su postura a Matt, era divertido verlo repasar una y otra vez el contenido de su bolso para no olvidarse nada- _

_-No me falta nada!-respiró tranquilo cerrando la cremallera del equipaje- _

_-Entonces saluda a Mimi de mi parte, sí? –Matt puso los ojos en blanco, Cuántas veces pensaría recordarle lo mismo? _

_-Ya te dije que sí! No seas meloso! Le daré saludos de parte de todos- se levantó, alborotándole el pelo y provocando un berrinche de parte de TK, esta bien que era su hermano mayor, pero él ya no era un niñito como para que lo tratara de esa manera…- _

_Al día siguiente, Matt ya aterrizaba en Manhattan, era la primera vez que visitaba a Mimi, pero tenía la dirección perfectamente, se apresuró a buscar un taxi que lo llevara, no era demasiado lejos, pero no cargaría con su equipaje todo el trecho, ni de coña. Supo que había llegado cuando distinguió la fachada de la enorme casa. Pagó su viaje y se encaminó hasta la entrada, dejó el bolso en el suelo y llamó al timbre. Aguardó un par de segundos e inmediatamente una joven castaña con un cierto aire parecido a Mimi, pero con unos diez años más le abrió la puerta. _

_-Hola… en qué puedo servirte?-sonrío la muchacha con coertesía, provocando que Matt se congelara. Será que Mimi tenía una hermana? Era imposible, por la edad de su madre y la de la chica eso era físicamente improbable. _

_-Bueno… yo… soy amigo de Tachikawa Mimi, me quedaré un par de días en la ciudad y quería pasar a saludarla. Inmediatamente el rostro alegre de la joven se tiñó de amargura y Matt se sintió repentinamente jodido. Y ahora qué cosa mala había dicho? _

_-Ya veo… eres de Odaiba, no? Supongo que aún no sabes… verás… Mimi está hospitalizada en este momento… yo soy su tía, Ayako, estoy a cargo de la casa mientras mi hermana y mi cuñado la acompañan… -la expresión de Matt se transformó. Cómo era posible que Mimi estuviera hace días internada y ellos en Japón sin enterarse?-_

_-Crees que podrías… _

_-Decirte dónde está? Claro que sí! A Meems le hará bien que un amigo la visite, nos hizo jurar bajo amenaza que no le avisaríamos a nadie en Japón para no alarmarlos, pero ya que viniste por tu voluntad…- así como toda la familia confianzuda de Mimi, Ayako jaló de su mano para anotarle la dirección y el nombre de la clínica donde la muchacha estaba ingresada. Matt no perdió tiempo, rápidamente montó otro taxi que lo llevó hasta el lugar, se bajó del coche como un rayo, preguntó en recepción por el cuarto y como solo eran dos pisos decidió no aguardar por el elevador, subiendo a las corridas por las escaleras, buscando la habitación indicada, acertó a doblar el pasillo a la izquierda y allí se encontró con los padres de Mimi sentados frente a la puerta del cuarto- _

_-Disculpen…-carraspeó suavemente intentando atraer la atención de la pareja sobre él, de inmediato, ambos se pararon sorprendidos- _

_-Oh, Daisuke! Mira! Es el novio de Sora-chan! –acotó Satoe entrelazando sus dedos al tiempo que sus ojos enormes se iluminaban como dos faroles. De inmediato su esposo compuso un gesto dramático, apretando su puño y colocando su antebrazo delante de sus ojos para intentar disimular el llanto que era imposible que no se notara- _

_-Lo ves, Cariño? Nuestra Mimi tiene tan buenos amigos…-ambos rompieron a llorar mientras se abalanzaban sobre un confundido Matt, que en una situación así no sabía cómo reaccionar… Sin duda se sentía incómodo, sobre todo cuando se empezaron a poner remolones. Definitivamente Mimi había salido bastante normalita para los padres que tenía…- _

_-Yo… esto…- Se le tenía que ocurrir alguna buena idea, pero no se le venía nada a la mente, sin embargo no fue necesario, a los pocos segundos ambos se apartaron sin necesidad de pedírselos…-puedo pasar a ver a Mimi?-preguntó tímidamente, aún no salía del estado de shock de que hubieran pensado que era el novio de Sora, e internamente estaba rogando que no le hicieran ninguna pregunta al respecto, pero era normal que lo pensaran, después de todo la última vez que lo habían visto había sido para aquel funesto día de San Valentín, cuando no tuvo mejor idea que declararse a Sora en medio del secuestro, el baile de tap, el caos general; bueno… el asunto era que el resultado había sido desastroso, desde aquella ocasión Sora no confiaba en las demostraciones de afecto de Matt y él sinceramente ya había agotado todos sus recursos- _

_-Pasa, querido, pasa… a ver si contigo se comporta distinta…-le respondió angustiada su madre e inmediatamente empezó a sollozar hasta que rompió en un llanto desconsolador- _

_-Qué fue lo que sucedió?-cuestionó a fin de saber a qué se enfrentaría, dado el estado de Satoe, era el turno del padre de Mimi de hablar, aunque él tampoco tenía mucha más integridad- _

_-Luego de lo de su digimon quedó muy mal, empezó a deprimirse, lleva días sin comer ni hablar con nadie… los doctores han tenido que ponerle la comida por sueros porque se negaba a comer, las primeras noches se los arrancaba así que…-se interrumpió bruscamente, provocando que Matt se estremeciera- le han tenido que amarrar las manos a los barrotes e incluso inmovilizarla contra la cama para que no mordiera el canal- ahora fue el turno del hombre de romper en llanto, abrazándose a su mujer, pero esta vez Matt lo comprendió y asintió, girándose para entrar al cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y el aire frío de la habitación le congeló la sangre. Caminó con largas zancadas hasta la cama, sentándose en un banco junto a Mimi, que permanecía despierta con los ojos extraviados en la nada misma, su piel pálida dejaba traslucir las venas hasta en su rostro, sus brazos tenían la mitad del volumen que habían tenido siempre, las bolsas inflamadas y púrpuras bajo sus ojos dejaban a las claras la evidencia de que su estado era más que delicado, él sintió que su pecho se oprimía, mientras tomaba su mano, casi esquelética con la suya, palpando su fría piel.- _

_-Por qué te estás haciendo esto?- no obtuvo respuesta- Mimi, castigarte así… hacerte este daño… dejarte morir no te devolverá a Palmon… no cambiará nada de lo que pasó…- ella siguió sin hablar, sin embargo una lágrima le resbaló por el rabillo del ojo- Crees que esto es lo que ella querría, Mimi? Ella murió protegiéndote… vas a dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano? _

_-Yo no merecía que ella muriera por mi…-susurró con la voz rota, Matt negó con la cabeza, acomodándole un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja- _

_-Fue un sacrificio de amistad… de amor… Por qué no lo merecías? No hubieras hecho lo mismo por ella de haber sido capaz? _

_-Ella murió por mi culpa… yo no… yo no merezco vivir si ella no vive por mi causa… -su voz se notaba cada vez más temblorosa- _

_-Eso no es verdad… tú mereces vivir y es lo que debes hacer porque es lo que tu compañera querría, que siguieras adelante… Mimi… en el camino siempre perdemos personas que amamos, y algún día ellos nos perderán a nosotros, es la ley de la vida… _

_-Pero nadie debería tener que morir por proteger a alguien más… eso no debería pasar… no debería ser necesario… _

_-Lo se… pero es lo que ocurre con los sentimientos, cuando quieres a alguien auténticamente no te importa darlo todo por el bienestar de esa persona… Yo sin duda daría mi vida para proteger a TK, por ejemplo… y no me arrepentiría porque se que él haría algo grande con mi sacrificio… _

_-Yo no puedo hacer nada grande… no tengo fuerza, valor o capacidad suficientes…_

_-Eso es una mentira peor que las que has dicho antes… -él se apresuró a quitar las ataduras que la mantenían aferrada a la cama- quiero confiar en ti, en que tomarás la decisión correcta a partir de ahora… yo estaré aquí para ayudarte… te lo prometo… _

_~Fin Flashback~ _

-En ese momento me recordaba tanto a mi mismo cuando la oscuridad estuvo a punto de arrastrarme con ella… sentí la necesidad de protegerla, de ayudarla como me habían ayudado a mi ustedes, mis amigos… Pasaron semanas, ella fue mejorando progresivamente y luego… un día supe que ya estaba lista para volar sola y decidí regresar a casa, al poco tiempo Mimi se unió al cuerpo de paz, viajó por todo el mundo ayudando en diferentes ciudades y ahora pertenece a la división de los jóvenes embajadores de las Naciones Unidas, representando a Japón… cómo le dije ella podría hacer algo grande con el sacrificio de Palmon… tenía el potencial dentro, solo tenía que descubrirlo…

Tai lo miraba completamente negado, no podía creer que Mimi hubiera atravesado esa situación y él… él ni siquiera le hubiera enviado un mensaje de apoyo, le había fallado cuando ella más lo había necesitado, la había hecho sentir tan terrible como él se sentía solo porque lo había superado una situación… había arruinado lo que luego descubrió que era lo más importante para él, y mientras su mente divagaba en todo lo que había sucedido y los había apartado, recordaba lo unidos que habían sido en una época lejana, cuando creyeron que por fin habían conquistado la paz por la que tanto habían luchado.

_~Flashback~_

_-Gracias por invitarme, Mimi!-sonrío Tai mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de la muchacha- _

_-No des las gracias, no seas tonto… siempre me agrada que vengan a visitarme y no ser yo la única en ir allí… -Tai sonrío con cierta timidez- _

_-Sí bueno… siempre tiene que ser algo recíproco, no? –ella asintió-_

_-Desde luego… de lo contrario luego me vengaría cruelmente de ustedes…-soltó una fingida carcajada maléfica, pero que a Tai le heló la sangre de cualquier modo…-_

_-Cuando te pones en tu modo Digimon Kaiser, me das muy mal rollo…-ella soltó una carcajada normal, esta vez, mirándolo con cierta complicidad que le provocó a él sonrojarse casi de inmediato-_

_-Así mejor? O mi risa normal también te asusta?_

_-Todo en ti me asusta a veces… -respondió él rascándose la nuca- _

_-Menos mal que tienes el emblema del valor o no se que sería, pobre de ti, ante una indefensa niña como yo… -salió del cuarto para preparar la cena- cuando acabes con el equipaje baja a cenar… no te esperaré y si te descuidas me comeré todo… _

_-Indefensa dice… -siguió desempacando- si me va a alimentar con esas mezclas raras suyas creo que prefiero morir de hambre… -se dijo para sí, terminando de sacarlo todo y bajando a toda prisa, encontrándosela en la enorme cocina- _

_-Y tus padres?-le preguntó curioso de que aún no hubieran aparecido y se le hubieran venido encima a hacerle cariños como si él fuera un gato- _

_-Fueron a visitar a unos parientes, vendrán en un par de horas… pero para cenar estamos solos… Te molesta? –sonrío divertida, se veía encantadora aunque llevara el pelo en tonos rosados y a menudo se lo llenara de accesorios estrafalarios como plumas, prensitas con forma de estrellas, corazones… en fin, una serie de artilugios innecesarios en ella, pero bueno… le gustaba la extravagancia, siempre sería así_

_-Eh? Quéee? NO! No es eso, solo me dio curiosidad…- él se había sonrojado inexplicablemente mientras intentaba explicarse causando más risas en la muchacha, diablos… lo había hecho a propósito para incomodarlo! Ya no era una niñita inocente, era una criatura cruel…-Que mujer!-musitó resignado, desviando la vista hacia el patio- Mimi! Que buen jardín tienes!-salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia afuera- Es espléndido…-increíblemente se encontró a un lado con un balón de futbol, como de costumbre en él, lo tomó para empezar a jugar con las rodillas, levantándolo una y otra vez… Prefería distraerse para evitarse pensar en el momento incómodo de antes.- esta Mimi… es imposible…-siguió jugando con el balón, mientras Mimi ponía la mesa, ella estaba nerviosa, había intentado relajar el ambiente para ella con una broma y le había salido al revés, había sido Tai quien había acabado reaccionando mal. No podía pensar con claridad, la idea de cenar sola con Taichi la tenía totalmente consumida, no podía sacudirse el pensamiento de la cabeza por más que no fuera la gran cosa, sin embargo así se sentía y no podía enfocar su atención en otra cosa, o eso creía hasta que sintió un estallido detrás de ella, emitió un chillido mientras se giraba, encontrándose con los vidrios de la ventana dispersos en el suelo y un balón de futbol a un par de metros. _

_Tai maldijo tan ingeniosamente que se sorprendió de sí mismo, sin embargo no era momento de alabarse, la idea de haber roto la ventana no era más tormentosa que la de haber golpeado la cena y haberla arruinado o haber golpeado a su compañera. _

_-MIMI! Estás bien? Lo siento!- entró exclamando a los cuatro vientos, encontrándose con el semblante preocupado de ella- _

_-Yo… yo estoy bien… pero el abuelo no…-Tai se quedó como una gárgola- _

_-E…el abuelo? No me digas que tu abuelo ha llegado y le he dado con el balón!- bien, si la tierra lo iba a tragar, este era un buen momento- _

_-Bueno… en cuanto a lo de llegar… estaba aquí hace ya un tiempo en realidad…-le respondió mordiéndose el labio entre la preocupación y la risa- _

_-Diablos! Y dónde está? Tengo que disculparme!-Tai se sujetaba la cabeza incrédulo de la situación subrealista, Cómo es que el abuelo estaba ahí hace tiempo y él ni enterado. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando Mimi señaló el piso, provocando que se le helara la sangre. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza; acaso se lo habría cargado? Sería el broche de oro para la noche, aterrado por la expectativa se giró lentamente hacia donde señalaba Mimi para encontrarse con un jarrón roto sobre un montón de polvo disperso- Mi…mi… no me digas que ese es tu abuelo?-ella asintió- _

_-Si quieres disculparte no creo que se ofenda, pero yo en tu lugar tendría la delicadeza de barrerlo y nada más… -ante el alivio súbito de tensión ambos estallaron en carcajadas estruendosas, luego barrieron al abuelo, le quitaron los restos de cerámica y lo colocaron en una urna de madera para así evitar que nuevamente alguien interrumpiera su descanso eterno. _

_~Fin Flashback~ _

Añoraba tanto aquella época, deseaba tanto regresar el tiempo a otro en que él y ella no se habían lastimado, un tiempo en que eran amigos y atesoraban pasar tiempo juntos, momentos en los que él volvía a ser un niño y ella una niña cuando estaba con él y nada más importaba sino divertirse.

-Estás bien, Tai?-la voz preocupada de Matt lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, le asintió con un ligero gesto de la cabeza, volviendo a hablar con un tono evidentemente desanimado.

-No en realidad… es decir… lo que me cuentas es tan… ajeno a Mimi… no logro imaginármelo…

-Son cosas que le pasan incluso a veces a las personas que menos te imaginas, la oscuridad está en todos, Tai… esperando a que algo te debilite lo suficiente como para consumirte… en su caso la muerte de Palmon, su pelea contigo, estar tan lejos de todos sus amigos, no poder volver al digimundo, llegó un punto en que su mente no lo soportó y se rindió, empezó a consumir su cuerpo también, pero entre todos conseguimos sacarla, yo me quedé esas semanas con ella, los chicos fueron a visitarla algunas veces también, todos estábamos preocupados y le hicimos saber que nunca estaría sola aunque no tuviera a Palmon.

-Yo no…-Tai presionó sus puños en señal de completa frustración- no estuve para ella cuando más necesitaba…-Matt negó con la cabeza posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo-

-No lo sabías, no es tu culpa, de haber estado enterado estoy seguro de que habrías ido alguna vez… no seas tan duro contigo mismo-le dedicó una sonrisa, ofreciéndole la taza de té- ve a llevarle esto, si quieres resarcirte te dejó a ti para que la cuides y regreso a la fiesta, hay un par de Polacos que no quitan sus ojos de Sora y tendré que ir a ponerlos en su lugar…- el castaño estaba incrédulo. Lo dejaba así en su casa solo con Mimi así como si nada? Quizás si era verdad que la veía solo como a su amiga, pero aún así necesitaba asegurarse, Matt era su mejor amigo y no quería alimentar sentimientos como la envidia hacia él.

-Matt… quizás suene estúpido pero quiero saber la verdad… tú… no sientes nada por Mimi? –el rubio lo observó arqueando una ceja-

-Claro que siento algo, Tai… es una de las personas más cercanas a mí… Cómo no voy a sentir nada?

-No! A lo que me refiero es… si tú… estás… enamorado de ella…-el gesto de Matt se desfiguró de inmediato, de pronto perdió todo el color y la expresión y finalmente no pudo evitar estallar en profundas carcajadas-

.Si así fuera… te molestaría?- era definitivamente un cínico pero le encantaba esta situación, tenía que admitirlo.-

-Bueno… estarías jugando con Sora… así que sí… me molestaría- una verdad a medias no era tan grave como una mentira-

-Si hay algo que siempre he sido con Sora es ser completamente sincero… si yo viera a Mimi con otros ojos que con los de un amigo, ella sería la primera en saberlo… así que si esa es tu preocupación, ya puedes respirar tranquilo… -le dedicó una sonrisa completamente retorcida que dejaba a las claras que había abierto la boca de más- Gabumon!- llamó a su compañero para que lo acompañara-

-Qué pasa, Matt?-se asomó su digimon a la cocina pisando ligero para tratar de no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a Mimi-

-Volvemos a la fiesta, Tai y Agumon se quedan aquí cuidando de Mimi…-le guiñó un ojo con una complicidad que la criatura no alcanzó a comprender, sin embargo, y al igual que siempre, le hizo caso y lo siguió a la puerta de entrada, despidiéndose de todos antes de salir-

Tai permaneció un par de segundos contemplando el té en sus manos, después de todo la noche no saldría tan mal como había pensado un rato antes. Caminó hasta el cuarto, encontrándose con Agumon sentado junto a la cama, en el mismo sitio dónde había estado Matt un rato antes.

-Cómo sigue? –preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro-

-Está dormida pero no deja de tiritar…-le respondió el digimon, preocupado- le trajiste su té?- Tai asintió, ocupando el lugar de su compañero, dejando la taza en una mesa de noche, mientras acariciaba su rostro con los nudillos…-

-Lo siento tanto…-susurró volviéndose hacia Agumon- También siento lo que hice contigo… yo no…- Agumon lo interrumpió, hocicando su costado-

-Tai… está bien… dime… cumpliste tu sueño?- sonrió animado, provocando que los ojos castaños del muchacho se cristalizaran por las lágrimas-

-S… sí… pero dejé cosas demasiado importantes atrás…

-Desde que nací en el digimundo… estuve mucho tiempo esperándote y siempre supe que vendrías… esta vez fue igual… quizás tendría que esperar… pero volveríamos a vernos algún día… yo confiaba en eso, y aunque no te tenía, Mimi se acercó a mi y fue una gran amiga… a ambos nos faltaba alguien… pero yo… tenía la esperanza de que tú y yo nos reencontraríamos, confiaba en ti… Mimi… no podía confiar en que nada le devolviera a Palmon y siempre está triste por eso aunque a veces sonría… ya no es como antes… vernos siempre le recuerda lo que ya no tiene…

-Yo la lastimé mucho en un momento en que debí apoyarla, recibir cada uno de sus golpes y no devolver ni el más suave…- su puño se estrelló contra el suelo, furioso, sin poder evitar las lágrimas que brotaban a montones desde sus ojos- hice todo mal con ella… pero ahora… no volverá a suceder… sin importar nada de lo que pase…-nuevamente sus ojos regresaron al tembloroso cuerpo de Mimi- no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño… te lo juro…-susurró atrapando la mano de ella entre las suyas, ante lo que Agumon se sorprendió mirándolo con un gesto analítico mientras toda la verdad cobraba forma en su cabeza, después de todo, conocía demasiado bien a su compañero-

-Tai… tú…

_Continuará... _

* * *

**Okey... se que soy una mala persona y que les prometí lo de Michael y el Takari para este cap**

**pero la verdad es que se iba a hacer muy largo y el siguiente capi iba a quedar muy vacio... **

**A cambio los compensaré subiendo tres capis esta semana en lugar de dos como tenía previsto! **

**Lo prometo! espero que les siga gustando, la historia al parecer va a ser larga... hay toda una fase de introducción en la que, cómo estarán notando, se vuelve mucho sobre el pasado... eso en realidad es porque me molestan las historias en las que es como si los protas estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, cuando no pasa nada que justifique que estén enamorados más que el llano amor a primera vista, a lo largo de toda la historia van a ver cosas del pasado que Tai hizo por Mimi y cosas que Mimi ha hecho por Tai, que al menos van a generar cierta coherencia con los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro... **

**En relación a Matt... si no lo amaron en este capitulo entonces declárense muertos por dentro... igualmente más adelante estoy segura de que lo van a amar más aún! **

**Ahora sí, summary del proximo cap!**

****Capítulo VII- She will be loved- Ahora sí un momento Takari que sus fans van a padecer, pero que será épico! Tai verá a Mimi con Michael y perderá la cabeza. Mimi y Tai se acercan gracias a un plan macabro de Agumon que ya ha descubierto los sentimientos de su compañero...****

* * *

**Antes de irme quiero agradecer los Reviews de: **

**Neorosemon: Mil gracias por tus palabras, por creer en esta historia y dedicarle tu tiempo, por ser una Mimato dándole una oportunidad a un Michi! la verdad que me llena de alegría que esta historia sea de tu agrado. **

**Akane chan, actualmente Meroko-Y-chan: me encanta poder hacer de este fic algo que disfrutes... estoy poniendo todo de mi en él y prometo no abandonarlo jamás... amarlo por siempre, serle siempre fiel en la salud como en la enfer... okey... se entiende el punto! voy a estar esperando tus actualizaciones y a seguir esforzándome por mi fic y por llegar a ese final en el que Tai y Mimi después de los miles de problemas que se les van a presentar, finalmente puedan ser... felices? Ja! ya lo veremos! primero a sufrir se ha dicho! :3 **

**Ahora sip, me despido... espero que todos hayan comenzado su 2013 llenos de dicha y que este año sea mejor que el anterior y peor que el siguiente y así sucesivamente... El jueves estaré por aquí dando caña! trayéndoles el próximo capi... **

**nos leemos pasado mañana, recuerden que tengo los teléfonos de los malos, así que dejen reviews o el mundo peligrará e.e **

**Saludos**

**Nozomii chan ~**


	7. Capítulo VII: She will be loved

**Capítulo VII: She will be loved**

**Beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself**  
**He was always there to help her she always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door**  
**I've had you so many times but somehow I want more**

**I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain**  
**Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay a while**  
**And she will be loved she will be loved…**

**_ Maroon 5_**

* * *

Tai alzó el rostro de Mimi para ayudarla a beberse el té, la sostenía cuidadosamente por la nuca, como si ella pudiera romperse en cualquier momento, todo lo que le había contado Matt aún daba vueltas en su cabeza; veía a su Mimi tan frágil como nunca antes la había visto, aún cuando había llorado, cuando había temido, era igual que todos solo que siempre había sido la única que lo sacaba afuera, eso era algo inherente a Mimi, siempre era transparente. A pesar de que no recobraba la consciencia, sorbía lentamente la infusión de la taza, casi la acabó, pero su cuerpo ya no temblaba y se había relajado, Agumon roncaba acurrucado en el suelo, mientras Tai observaba el sol asomarse, colando su resplandor por la ventana.

Él no quería relajarse, aún mantenía la mano de Mimi entrelazada a la suya, sabía que probablemente cuando ella despertara todo se iría a la mierda pero mientras ella durmiera él la cuidaría, le daría aquello que, inconscientemente, le había negado todos estos años.

-Agumon… ptss… Agumon…-Tai susurró intentando despertar a su digimon, quien abrió sus ojos vagamente incorporándome con una lentitud algo exasperante para el muchacho.-

-Qué pasa, Tai?-preguntó él frotándose el rostro con el antebrazo- Ya nos vamos?-él negó con la cabeza, recostando su cabeza en la cama-

-Nada de eso… es solo que…-en ese momento sus tripas crujieron, en la fiesta había estado tan concentrado en Mimi que se le había olvidado comer, algo realmente alarmante considerando lo atento que era él con su sistema digestivo-

-Quieres que traiga algo para comer?- se levantó Agumon animado, ya que él estaba en la misma situación-

-Podrías? No quiero dejar a Mimi sola y bueno… que se despierte confundida… o con nauseas… sola y con resaca… ya sabes lo sensible que es, prefiero que haya alguien a su lado… -Agumon lo miró con cierta sospecha, si quería quedarse solo con ella, por qué no se lo decía? Como fuera, él le haría el favor a Tai, después de todo para él lo más importante es que su compañero se sintiera bien.-

-Seguro!-le respondió con entusiasmo antes de salir pitando hacia la cocina-

-Gracias…-susurró el muchacho para sí, apartando su mano de la de Mimi, hasta subirla a su frente, acariciándosela con los nudillos; se mordió el labio ante la imagen cansada de ella, quería tanto volverla a ver sonriéndole a él, sin embargo estaba demasiado seguro de que aquellos tiempos lejanos no regresarían nunca. Se sintió retorcer por dentro… no comprendía como todo se había desmoronado, cómo habían echado por la borda una amistad que había resistido la distancia, los enfrentamientos y la muerte misma, pero ahí estaban, en ese punto de la historia en que eran menos que desconocidos; se le formaba un nudo en la glotis cada vez que lo pensaba, así que realmente prefería evitar traerlo a flote; suspiró arrodillándose junto a Mimi, observándola completamente abstraído en su belleza, a pesar de que fuera ya una mujer, cuando estaba dormida le recordaba lo dulce y simple que siempre había sido, seguía examinando cada gesto de ella, disfrutando de la dulce sensación de su respiración ya relajada, su rostro apacible le transmitía una calma inverosímil, de alguna manera le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien entre ellos tarde o temprano… Se sentía completamente rendido ante ella, ante esa dulzura que lo doblegaba tanto que ni siquiera notó en qué momento fue que se acercó tanto a ella que sus labios casi se encontraron; permaneció inmóvil allí, sintiendo su respiración deslizándose sobre sus labios, provocándole un escalofrío súbito, quería más que nada probar esos labios, embriagarse de su sabor hasta que su cuerpo se rindiera entre sus brazos, hasta que ella lo aceptara y le brindara el consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía tomar aquello sin permiso, mucho menos sin conocimiento de ella, pero su necesidad era infinitamente más poderosa que su moral; suspiró entreabriendo sus labios, sintiendo su corazón martillar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, podía paladear el dulce sabor de Mimi antes de haberla asaltado, sin embargo su sueño efímero se vio roto cual frágil cristal cuando una tropello de golpes metálicos hizo eco en toda la casa, provocando que ella se despertara bruscamente, estrellando su cabeza contra Tai, provocando que él cayera hacia atrás sobre su espalda, mientras ella se frotaba la frente quejumbrosa por el golpe y aún asustada por el ruido-

-Ayyyy… Qué pasó?-demandó saber, mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus manos, intentando sacudirse el dolor de cabeza… Genial! Como si no bastara con el que le aparejaría la resaca, no tuvo mejor suerte que darse de narices contra… un momento… Contra qué se había golpeado? Sus manos descubrieron sus ojos, examinando los alrededores del cuarto, hasta que algo captó su atención- Taichi?- aún insegura de que realmente no estuviera alucinando, parpadeó para corroborar que él era real. Luego de unos segundos él seguía allí… bien, era real, la pregunta ahora era que rayos hacían ellos en el cuarto de Matt?- Qué… qué hacemos aquí? Qué fue ese ruido?- él intentaba sacudirse el dolor en su rostro, pero más aún la frustración del momento… Había estado tan cerca! Qué rayos los había interrumpido? Se levantó dispuesto a averiguarlo, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de Mimi, pero no alcanzó a salir del cuarto cuando se encontró con la figura de lo que parecía ser Agumon con una enorme cacerola haciéndole de yelmo.

-Tai! –exclamó él mareado, sintiendo su voz retumbar en las paredes metálicas del cuenco- se cayó todo encima mío y estoy atorado!-le exclamó intentando quitarse el recipiente que a duras penas le permitía respirar. Mimi aún intentaba comprender lo que sucedía, pero al escuchar la angustia de Agumon, la suya propia se hizo patente, a pesar de su mareo se incorporó de la cama, andando hacia el pequeño dragón y arrodillándose junto a él, empujando a Tai hacia atrás como si no existiera; eso puso de mal humor al castaño, está bien que actualmente no eran mejores amigos, pero que obviara su presencia ya le tocaba la moral y echaba por tierra esa ternura que había sentido momentos antes, ahora probablemente quería estrangularla un poco-

-Déjame ayudarte, Agumon…- le murmuró ella, sujetando la cacerola por las asas, forcejeando hacia atrás, mientras él ejercía fuerza en el sentido contrario, Tai puso los ojos en blanco ante los intentos inútiles de ambos-

-A ver… dejen al experto…- inicialmente Mimi imaginó que él la apartaría e intentaría liberar a Agumon por su propia cuenta, prescindiendo de ella, sin embargo sufrió un estremecimiento cuando, contrario a sus especulaciones, él la sujetó por la cintura, jalando de ella hacia sí mismo. El calor estalló en sus mejillas, mientras sus manos cálidas la aferraban por la cintura, agradecía, en ese momento, estarle dando la espalda o no podría explicarse. Ambos siguieron forcejeando, ella se disculpó con Agumon mientras levantaba un pie, posándolo en el pequeño hombro de la criatura para ejercer más fuerza en su favor, hasta que finalmente el artilugio cedió desprendiéndose de la cabeza del digimon y volando por los aires, mientras Agumon se estrellaba de espalda contra la pared, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Tai con Mimi caían hacia atrás encimados.-

-Soy libre!- el pequeño dragón anaranjado festejaba alzando las manos, Tai no parecía tan feliz, en menos de diez minutos ya se había estrellado dos veces y en ambas todo tenía que ver con Mimi y Agumon. Ella permanecía aún afectada por el proceder de Tai, tanto que no había reparado en el hecho de que estaba precisamente sentada sobre él, ahora mismo.-

-Mimi…-Tai carraspeó, a pesar de que intentaba mantener su enojo con ella, le era absolutamente imposible mientras la observaba tan visiblemente confundida, en el fondo sabía que había cosas que sencillamente jamás cambiarían. Hubiera querido que ese momento durara para siempre, que ella no le reprochara su cercanía o se riera de la situación como habría hecho antes, sin embargo sabía que debía mantener la cabeza sobre el cuello si no quería que ella se pusiera peor con él. Para Agumon el panorama pintaba excelente, todo había salido tal y cual él lo había planeado, pero aún faltaba, debía ingeniárselas para que se acercaran más, lo bueno es que ahora ambos vivirían allí y encontrarlos sería bastante fácil.- estás cómoda? –le preguntó el castaño enarcando una ceja, mientras ella se volteaba, visiblemente afectada por su postura, apartándose de inmediato en cuanto se percató de lo extraño que era todo aquello-

-Lo lamento…- le respondió tratando de rehuirle a sus ojos, para evitar que se percatara de su vergüenza, aún así el pudo apreciar el tono en sus pómulos y una fracción de su interior se regocijó ante el gesto-

-Llegué!-la voz de Matt irrumpió en el recinto, bastante más rescatado de lo que todos habrían esperado ¡ese desgraciado! Tenía una resistencia envidiable con el alcohol y ciertamente no podía ser más oportuno- '_Okay, all right, moumantai Yume ja nai yo soba ni iru Futari no aikotoba_…' -río mientras canturreaba- ese Terriermon es imperdible…-entró a su cuarto tarareando, mientras observaba algo desconcertado la cacerola dispersa en el suelo…- debería preguntar o la respuesta va a ser algo que me desagrade profundamente?- observó a sus amigos con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin embargo el modo en que se tensó el ambiente tan incómodamente, dejó a las claras que no era algo que quisieran hablar, bien… Matt les respetaría eso… Pff… sí, claro, ni él se creía eso- Y bien?

-Yo…- fue Agumon quien tomó la palabra- quise preparar algo de comer y bueno… me cargué la cocina, tu cacerola me atacó y se me quedó la cabeza atorada… Tai y Mimi solo me estaban ayudando a librarme…-levantó el recipiente, extendiéndolo amistosamente hacia Matt como una especie de ofrenda de paz, Gabumon miraba desde afuera del cuarto entretenido-

-Bien… entonces solo tengo una pregunta- se siguió refiriendo a Agumon- en una escala del uno al diez… Qué tan grave es lo de la cocina?

-Bueno…

-Veinte…- fue Gabumon desde la cocina quien respondió, mientras observaba el caos. Matt sencillamente los miró con un gesto de resignación-

-Bueno… no me va a quedar opción, no quería hacer esto, pero no tengo remedio…-todos lo observaron confundidos, mientras él comenzaba a marcar un número en su teléfono celular; un tono, dos tones y finalmente la voz del otro lado se hizo oir- Sí… Tk… verás, papá ha hecho un caos en la cocina e insiste en que vengas a ordenar… Y yo cómo voy a saber por qué no me lo pide a mi? Confiará más en tu criterio… Deja de quejarte y ven que papá se pondrá de mal humor si llega por la noche y ve esto! Bien, bien… sí, tienes la casa para ti solo, luego… nos vemos mañana, adiós-colgó con un gesto de suficiencia- solucionado… Mimi, te llevo a casa de Sora, sí? Vamos…-ella lo siguió con un paso aletargado, por alguna razón sentía que no quería irse-

-Aguarden!-interrumpió Tai- los acompaño, después de todo la casa de Sora me queda más cerca del hotel- de pronto Mimi sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies y sin embargo esa necesidad interna de quedarse allí, desapareció. Matt asintió y los tres se marcharon, escoltados por los digimon de los muchachos-

-Entonces vienes?-TK le sonrió a Kari con complicidad- Mi hermano me llamó hace ya un par de horas y quiere que vaya a ordenar, pero me aburro, acompáñame un rato…

-No lo se TK, estar solos en tu casa…-ella se sentía tímida al respecto, en especial por lo que sentía por él y que era evidente, al parecer, para todo el mundo menos para el afectado-

-Por qué? Acaso no somos amigos?- agregó él despreocupado-

-Claro… amigos…- respondió ella con cierta resignación. Lo cierto es que él sabía que era el momento indicado, nadie los interrumpiría, podría hablar con tranquilidad con Kari sin que ella saliera corriendo o algo peor- anda, vamos… no vaya a ser que llegue tu padre y se encuentre con la casa hecha un chiquero…

-Tranquila, él llega tarde por la noche… nos dará tiempo de ordenar…

-Ya sabía yo que había algo oculto en tu interés para que te acompañara! Quieres que limpie!- ambos rieron mientras caminaban en dirección a casa de TK, la tarde caía y el tiempo se les pasaba volando entre bromas sobre la noche anterior o el inicio de las clases, no notaron en qué momento había llegado al edificio, pero el nerviosismo se hizo patente en el muchacho, a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder esa tarde; esta vez no habría vuelta atrás, había llegado el momento de la verdad, hoy ella lo aceptaría o lo rechazaría, pero finalmente la incertidumbre se acabaría. A pesar de la insistencia de todo el grupo de que ella sin duda se arrojaría en sus brazos antes de que él terminara de declarársele, sin embargo él no estaba tan seguro… Kari era… bueno… era sencillamente Kari! Un ser humano maravilloso, dulce, agradable, cariñosa, divertida, hermosa… Podría tener a cualquier chico del instituto que quisiera… Por qué lo querría justamente a él? Esa era la razón que lo había echado por atrás todo este tiempo con ella, el temor al rechazo, la inseguridad… él siempre era optimista para todo, sin embargo con Kari todas sus fuerzas claudicaban, ella tenía un poder sobre él y su voluntad que jamás pensó que nadie pudiera ostentar. Intentando disimular su nerviosismo, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, encendiendo la luz de la sala.-

-Adelante…-le exclamó a Kari con suma caballerosidad-

-No es necesario que seas tan formal… ya he venido antes…-rió ella intentando relajar el ambiente, entrando y avanzando hasta el sofá para dejarse caer en este mientras él iba hasta la cocina por un par de bebidas, mirando con resignación el caos que habían dejado en aquel espacio de la casa-

-Quieres beber algo? –le espetó él desde la cocina, rebuscando en la heladera-

-Una soda de limonada estaría bien…- vale, era justo lo que él había pillado para ella, la verdad es que la conocía demasiado- Kari… bueno… el otro día con la llegada de Tai no pudimos hablar y yo… hay algo que tengo que decirte hace tanto tiempo y si no lo hago ahora, no lo haré nunca, porque al parecer no tengo valor suficiente para decirte que me g…-se interrumpió de pronto cuando el sonido de la manecilla de la puerta le heló la sangre… pensó que alguien entraría y quiso maldecir, sin embargo su rabia fue sustituida por incertidumbre cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie pasaba por la puerta de entrada, sino que el ruido provenía de la puerta del pasillo que comunicaba la sala con la zona de las habitaciones y el baño, su expectativa creció, pero se vio opacada por un chillido que emitió Kari cuando Hiroaki se asomó por la puerta completamente desnudo-

-P…PAPÁAAAAAAA…?-rápidamente dio dos zancadas hacia Kari para esconderle el rostro en su pecho. El hombre maldijo poderosamente mientras intentaba cubrirse con algo, lo primero que pilló fue un portarretratos…- La… la foto de la bisabuela! –TK estaba cada vez más sacado de su órbita por la situación, mientras que Kari no sabía si reírse o llorar por todo esto-

-TK! Qué haces aquí? –exclamó el hombre más avergonzado de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida entera-

-Cómo qué hago? Que haces tú? Matt dijo que habías dicho que viniera a limpiar!

-A limpiar? Por qué yo le diría eso a tu hermano!?

-Hiroaki está todo bien?- es escuchó un susurro femenino proviniendo desde el pasillo y la mandíbula del joven rubio cayó hasta el piso cuando se encontró con Natsuko asomándose envuelta en una sábana-

-MAMÁAAAA?- ahora sí era completamente surrealista, su madre ni lenta ni perezosa se apresuró a esconderse detrás de la puerta, como si con eso consiguiera disimular algo, de cualquier modo, ambos intentaron explicarse, vanamente, TK estaba completamente resoluto a no permanecer allí ni por un segundo más, tan a prisa como pudo, jaló de Kari y la sacó de aquel lugar mientras las imágenes daban vueltas en su cabeza sin alcanzar a cobrar el más mínimo sentido. Lo único que podía sacar en limpio de todo esto era que el mundo se iría a la mierda antes de que él pudiera hablarle a Kari sobre sus sentimientos.-

Mimi quería morirse mientras se alistaba para salir, ya iba a anochecer y se le hacía tarde para encontrarse con Michael como habían pactado, afortunadamente el muchacho estaba acostumbrado a la impuntualidad de su amiga, así que no se lo reprocharía, sin embargo le había dicho que quería hablarle de algo importante… Qué sería? La curiosidad estaba consumiendo a la muchacha que no cabía en sí de ansiedad, afortunadamente él se quedaría unos días en Japón, de modo que si no se lo contaba esta noche… Ni de broma! Ella no aguantaría hasta el día siguiente.-

-Sora… voy a salir… no me esperes despierta, sí?-le dijo animada mientras se terminaba de calzar. La pelirroja la miró asombrada-

-Y podemos saber a dónde te vas a estas horas? –le preguntó curiosa, esperando que ella no revelara nada, sin embargo Mimi siempre había sido transparente-

-Saldré con Michael, tiene algo importante que decirme…-Sora carraspeo entretenida-

-Ah sí? Y qué será?-le preguntó moviendo las cejas con complicidad, a lo que Mimi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada estridente-

-Oh no… créeme… no es lo que piensas… no podría serlo… Así que deja de pensar tonterías, nos veremos en el Starbucks del puerto…-le guiñó un ojo divertida- así que lo viviré un poco… nos vemos en unas horas o mañana… descansa…-se despidió animada, corriendo hasta la estación de trenes, sin percatarse de que desde las sombras alguien la vigilaba exhaustivamente, alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo monitoreando sus movimientos cada vez que pisaba Japón-

-Esta chica no cambia más… estoy segura de que se le va a declarar…- Sora se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de Biyomon-

-De qué hablas, Sora?-le preguntó intrigada mientras se comía unas palomitas, definitivamente tendría que dejar de consentir a ese pajarito rosa o ya ni siquiera podría volar tan poco como lo hacía-

-Del amor, Biyomon… aunque lo lamento por cierto tonto que se lo pierde… pero Mimi necesita estar con alguien que la haga fel…-ella interrumpió su discurso cuando su celular empezó a llamar, sonrío cuando vio el nombre de Tai en el display, atendiendo de inmediato- Justo en ti estaba pensando…

-En mi?-preguntó él, sorprendido- Me tengo que ilusionar por eso?-bromeó con ella, dejándose caer sobre la cama, ante su pregunta Sora se sintió repentinamente iluminada, definitivamente era una mente brillante.-

-Por eso no… pero te contaré algo para que te haga ilusión… parece que Michael se le va a declarar a Mimi!- solo recibió silencio. Perfecto! Lo tenía justo dónde lo quería- la ha citado en el Starbucks del puerto, no podría haber elegido un mejor lugar tratándose de ella, no crees?- Tai no sabía que responder, pero era evidente que tenía que evitar eso por cualquier medio! Si un tipo rico, agradable y, aunque sonara medio raro, guapo como él le decía a Mimi que tenía sentimientos por ella, era más que evidente que ella caería completamente rendida a sus pies. Tai? Sigues ahí? Me oyes?

-S… sí… claro… solo me tomó por sorpresa…no lo esperaba…-mintió mientras se calzaba a toda prisa y salía de su cuarto…- me alegro por ellos…

-Entonces… dime… para qué llamabas?-él maldijo todo lo que tuviera vida, con semejante baldazo de agua helada se había olvidado de para qué la había llamado.-

-Bueno… no… nada importante… solo para saber si hacíamos algo todos juntos el fin de semana… te parece juntarnos en tu casa? –él siguió mintiendo descaradamente mientras bajaba las escaleras como un rayo; aunque sea eso le serviría de excusa para ver a Mimi el sábado-

-Desde luego… avisa a todos y nos organizamos en la semana…-le respondió ella, mientras sentía el inconfundible sonido de los pies inquietos de su amigo, sin duda estaba corriendo como un poseso-

-Hecho! Nos vemos, entonces! Saluda a Mimi de mi parte cuando la veas…-terminó con ella colgando la llamada mientras se apresuraba a la estación-

-Salúdala tú que la verás antes…-le respondió ella solo al teléfono a pesar de que no hubiera nadie del otro lado-

-Me alegra que vinieras, Meems… estaba ansioso y necesitaba hablar con alguien- le dijo Mike con un gesto evidentemente entristecido, ella presionó su mano entre las suyas, negando con la cabeza-

-Siempre estaré aquí para escucharte…-le sonrío comprensiva y él sintió que se le atoraba un nudo en la garganta-

-Lo se… siempre lo has estado… peor no entiendo cómo… tú… siempre lo has hecho… a pesar de no tener ninguna obligación conmigo, a pesar de no haber compartido un vinculo de sangre conmigo y conocerme hace solo pocos años… y ellos…

-Michael… soy tu amiga… nada de lo que seas o hagas podría cambiar lo que siento por ti… a menos que estuvieras lastimando a alguien, lo sabes…-ella acercó su silla a la de él abrazándolo y él se aferró a ella, como si en eso se le fuera la vida- todo estará bien… él negó con la cabeza, unos metros detrás de la romántica escenita, Tai permanecía oculto detrás de un árbol, hubiera matado por escuchar lo que decían pero necesitaba acercarse más, además de que era evidente dado cómo se estaban abrazando, eso provocó que se le revolviera el estómago mientras hacía uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltarles encima y separarlos por la fuerza-

-Lo se, Meems, pero no puedo evitar que me duela… son mis padres… Por qué no pueden aceptarlo? –él negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba ahogar las lágrimas que pulsaban por brotar de sus ojos- Qué está mal conmigo? Tan enfermo estoy que ellos me vuelven la espalda?

-Cariño… no todos tenemos los mismo valores, ellos pertenecen a otro tiempo… incluso a otra realidad… pero tú…-ella lo sujetó por el rostro posando su frente en la de él- tú eres un ser humano maravilloso, no te atrevas a volver a decir que hay algo malo contigo ni que estás enfermo…- ella lo acercó, apoderándose de sus labios en un beso tierno, que dejó al rubio completamente desencajado y a Tai más aún, estaba completamente atónito ante semejante actitud de Mimi! Esperaba que aunque sea fuera él quién la besara, así podría saltarle encima al maldito y ponerlo en su lugar por aprovechado, pero qué podía hacer ante esto?- si estuvieras enfermo tendría miedo de contagiarme de algo, no? Pues no lo tengo, Michael… y jamás me avergonzaré de ti… aunque el mundo te vuelva la espalda, siempre tomaré tu mano…- él la miró emocionado, acariciando su mejilla con los nudillos…-

-Meems… te juro que si me gustaran las mujeres ya te habría secuestrado y me habría casado contigo…- ella soltó una carcajada, volviendo a abrazarlo-

-No digas tonterías… aunque a falta de ser la novia, exijo ser la madrina… no espero menos de ti…-ambos rieron y Tai se sintió morir ante aquello, seguramente ya ambos habrían confesado sus sentimientos mutuos, seguramente todo estaba perdido y de nada serviría nada de lo que él pudiera decir ahora o planear juntos, todo se había acabado; lo supo a la perfección mientras observaba la ternura en el gesto de Mimi y recordaba un tiempo en que ella lo había mirado de una manera similar… un tiempo que jamás volvería…

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_**Próximo Capítulo: Capítulo VIII- Bad Romance- Tai se muestra lejano con Mimi, ella aparecerá con Michael en la fiesta de Sora, Agumon siente que el rubio está frustrando sus planes y decide meterse e intentar sacarlo del medio... Será necesario que se revele el secreto de Michael? La Fiesta acercará a Matt y Sora? TK finalmente podrá declarársele a Kari? Los digimon tienen cada vez más cerca su regreso al mundo al que pertenecen... será Gomamon capaz de comportarse como Joe espera y no dar una mala impresión a Catherine? Y lo más importante... quien observa a Mimi y qué es lo que busca? Todo esto descubranló en el próximo capítulo!**_**

* * *

**__****Hola mis queridos Lectores! se que no tengo perdón porque aquí (Argentina) ya es viernes! y prometí subir esto anoche! Sin embargo obligaciones de mi vida personal me lo impidieron! de cualquier modo espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo! Espero no haberle dejado a nadie algún sinsabor ni nada por el estilo! **

**Ahora si a los agradecimientos a mis queridas:**

**Dark Yuki: por seguir incondicionalmente esta aventura y comprender mi locura absoluta...**

**Neorosemon: Estoy tan agradecida con tu apoyo, linda! Espero que este fic jamás te desilusione daré todo de mi y te daré mucho de Matt para tu deleite! ;)**

**Meroko-Y-chan: Como bien sabes, a sufrir hasta el finaal! Ojalá hayas disfrutado este capi tanto como yo! Igual, apenas estoy calentando! Falta mucho aún y seguiré esforzándome para que te entusiasme leer esta historia y nunca le pierdas las ganas!**

**Mary: Bueno... no tengo palabras para decir lo halagada que me siento por que me leas, se que puede ser un poco complicado tratándose de un idioma que no es tu lengua de nacimiento, así que cualquier duda que tengas por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber, por review o por mensaje privado! Estaré encantada de aclarar todo lo que sea necesario! **

**También quiero agradecer a la academia (? por este maravilloso Oscar (? Okno... pero quiero dar gracias a mis compañeras de rol que me están teniendo una paciencia de oro mientras acoplo mi vida Rolera a mi tiempo de escritura! Bueno... ya me puse emotiva... los voy a dejar y me voy a llorar mientars festejamos con el sexy Piedmon su regreso inminente (Spoiler alert? quién sabe) **

**Cuidensé mucho y nos vemos el sábado! ^^ que empiecen hermosamente el fin de semana!**

**Adiosiiin...**

**Nozomii chan~**


End file.
